Wives of the Generals
by RedTiff1994
Summary: Prompt based stories of the lives of the women living in the war of the Three Kingdoms. OCs X Various. Based in an Empires AU, so nobody is married (for example, Sima Zhao wouldn't be married to Wang Yuanji). All the OCs are based on historical wives, for the most part. Some had to be messed with. A lot. Don't expect much, this is mostly just a side story to do.
1. Zhong Hui I -Affection-

It wasn't a secret that the general of Jin, Zhong Hui, had a quite cruel way of showing affection. And it was cruel in the way that he barely ever showed affection, even to his own wife.

When anyone else saw them together, it always looked to them like the young man was just bossing her around and loving himself more than her. But she never seemed to mind. She was happy to just follow around her Lord and comply with any orders he gave her.

It made people wonder what she saw in him…why did she love him so much?

Though, when he did show affection to her, she was said to have felt so loved, no matter how subtle he tried to make it look.

He always wished her to escort him around the battlefields. He never let her out of his sight.

* * *

"_Without me around, you'd probably just trip over your own feet."_

* * *

She knew it was because he was terrified he'd lose her…

He always told her not to outshine him on the battlefield. Everyone should be looking at him.

* * *

"_I will not have you looking better than me in battle! Anything I do needs to shine."_

* * *

She knew that was because he didn't like other men looking at her…

He never accepted it when she tried to protect him.

* * *

"_Hell will freeze over when I accept protection from my wife!"_

* * *

She saw the blush on his face and the smile as he walked away, saying that he was embarrassed, but happy she cared so much…

He hated it when she called him 'My Lord' or 'Master Hui'. He would scold her for it.

* * *

"_How many times must I say it…I do not care for you calling me your 'Lord'. I am your husband, you can refer to me by name."_

* * *

Yet when she did as such, calling him 'Shiji', he would turn red and begin to stutter, embarrassed that she actually called him such a childish name. But he smiled…

When he wanted to kiss her in public, he had to make it look like she was practically begging him.

* * *

Thinking about it made her blush as she watched her husband going through books, skimming over the pages and grumbling in frustration. He blinked, turning to look at her, a dusting of red on his cheeks as he noticed her watching.

"W-What?"

"Ah…sorry, my Lord-"

"For the love of-"

"Hehe…sorry…Shiji…"

The blush on his face grew redder as he grumbled, making his way over to her seated form, scowling as usual.

"There's no need for you to stare, Xinying. It's not very polite."

She couldn't help but giggle as he tugged her ponytail playfully.

"I know I'm amazing to look at, dear, but you have to keep staring to a minimum."

"Of course, Shiji. I'll try resist."

Rolling his eyes he patted her head with the cover of his book, almost scolding her as she laughed. And as he went back to reading it, flicking through the pages, it was his turn to sneak peeks at his wife as she stood and stretched, letting out a strained yawn before grabbing her sword off the nearby table.

"Shiji, would you mind if I go to see Lady Yuanji?"

"Hmm…I suppose that's fine…"

"Well, you're clearly busy skimming through that book."

"I'm a fast reader, dear, you should know that much after a year of marriage."

"Of course, of course. I'm going to head out-"

"Remember; you're my spy. If that Yuanji bad mouths me again, I want you to come back and tell me."

She giggled, realizing he was half trying to be playful, but half being completely serious (besides, when Yuanji bad mouthed Hui, it was never to Xinying. She wouldn't be that unfair).

"Yes, My Lord. I'll be sure to tell you if Lady Yuanji is being a bully."

"Oh, hush, you-!"

She dodged the book that was thrown across the room, giggling as she ran out of the room, leaving her husband to grumble as he salvaged his book from the dusty floor, dusting it off of any dirt.

It was hard to think that somebody like him could actually be in love with someone…


	2. Xu Shu I -Confession-

"_I love you! I-I don't even care if you don't feel the same way for me, but…I just wanted you to know! I-I'm sorry!"_

* * *

Xu Shu was a great strategist, a very smart man…yet he still couldn't figure out this whole issue…

Right before a battle, lady Shi Tian had run up to him, wanting to tell him something and ended up shouting about her being in love with him. This woman was practically a princess, especially compared to him…a stunning woman, for sure…he wouldn't be worthy of her love. So, he should turn her down, right?

But…he was so incredibly happy to hear her confession, having to stop himself from running after her as she ran away from him, embarrassed. He wanted her to stay by his side, but that would be selfish…she should marry someone of a higher standard. But he couldn't stand the thought of another man with her.

It was a horrible dilemma for him!

The choice between letting Lady Shi Tian have a husband of a high standard, or accepting her love and courting her, himself.

He wished he'd been the one to tell her his feelings…but it would have probably ended the same…Xu Shu was just as easily embarrassed as her. And she was wonderfully clumsy to the point of being adorable (until she ended up dropping a cup on your head). And-

Okay, thinking of reasons to love her was not helping this situation.

* * *

"Xu Shu?"

"A-Ah!"

He jumped hearing the female voice, turning his head, only to have his face turn red at the sight of Lady Shi Tian standing above him, looking very worried.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"N-No, it's fine."

"…You were thinking very hard…you've been ignoring people…I'm surprised you noticed me."

"W-What? W-Whose been trying to talk to me?"

"No one important…mostly just soldiers wondering what you were doing…"

"You had me really worried I missed something important…"

He noted that she was fidgeting…a LOT. She was shuffling her feet, fiddling with her fingers, biting her lip- the list could go on.

"Is something bothering you, Lady Shi Tian?"

She seemed shocked that he even asked and her face turned as red as a tomato.

"U-Uhhh…W-Well…I-I've been looking for you…I-It's embarrassing, but…I wanted to apologize for what I did…"

"What you did?"

"T-The confession! I-I take it back! I-I'm sorry! Very sorry! I didn't mean to say something so stupid!"

If he were smiling at all before, it quickly dropped…Xu Shu felt like his heart was trying to climb out of his throat…she was taking back what she said about loving him?

"…so…it was a lie? That's not how you feel about me?"

"W-Well…i-it was true, but…I-I want you to pretend it never happened!"

His spirits lifted hearing her say that she meant what she said, but he was still confused…but he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I'm afraid it'd be impossible for me to forget. After all, it's been on my mind for a while now…"

"I-It has? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-!"

"I'm not upset. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"But…Xu Shu, what I said was stupid-! I-I…I shouldn't have-"

Really, now she was getting stressed out and frustrated. He felt nervous for her…

"Please, Lady Shi Tian…You look like you're going to faint or something…"

He ended up stood with her, gently patting her shoulders to calm her down…this happened a lot, no matter who she spoke to. If anything arose that got her flustered, somebody would end up having to try and calm her down. A very easily stressed woman…He found out that it was from years ago, when her mother would teach her to be 'proper', 'prim' and 'polite'. The teaching was very strict, but that's another story…

"Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes…thank you…You've always been good at that…I-It's probably why I fell for you…"

"…why else?" He couldn't help it. Curiosity was getting the best of him. "I can't imagine someone as lovely and stunning as you ever falling for a man like me…there must be a reason."

"A-Ah…I-I…Uhh…"

Thinking, he smiled at her flustered, red face. "Maybe if you tell me, I can finally respond to your confession."

"B-But that's embarrassing! Xu Shu, you're so cruel!"

He couldn't help it. He had to laugh as she kept trying to reach up to slap the, much taller, man, as he just avoided her wrath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You know, curiosity killed the cat, Lady Shi Tian."

The small Shu general pouted at the strategist, practically hating him at this point…but, oh, how she had fallen hard for him…

"I…I…I think you're a wonderful man who doesn't have enough confidence in himself…I admire your skills, both on and off the battlefield…you're smart, you're sweet and kind…I-I just…" Her face looked very similar to a tomato and it was getting worse and worse. Normally Xu Shu was one for getting flustered, but in comparison to Shi Tian he was as confident as the Yuan Shao. "I-I'm very sorry! I don't mean to say such embarrassing things, but-"He really had to cut her off…

"Lady Shi Tian, you don't need to say anything else. I understand."

"Y-You do?"

"Of course. But…I'm not sure I can accept your feelings…I'm sorry Lady Shi Tian."

"…Oh…b-but…is there a reason? I-I mean-" "You shouldn't be with somebody like me." "E-Eh?"

Yes, she looked utterly confused (and devastated) as she looked up at him…the look in her eyes made Xu Shu's heart drop. Her eyes glistened like she looked like she was about to cry…that was the opposite of what he wanted.

"I-I really would love to accept your feelings! I…I'd like to say I've fallen for you…but I shouldn't. I'm not allowed. You deserve a man of much higher status, so you can live a wonderful life-"

"But why should I care about that? I want someone who will love me…"

"And I do wish that could be me…But-"

"No! Don't say 'but'! If…If you want to feel the same, don't push me away…"

He really wished he didn't have to push her away. But he was so conflicted…

"Xu Shu…You said you wished you could be the one to love me…does that mean you have feelings for me?"

"A-Ah…well…I do…but who doesn't? You're a stunning and wonderful woman…any mad would go crazy for you, myself included. If I could be your husband, I would be. I would love to stay by your side until I die. I can't, though…a more worthy man should have your hand."

For a while, the two stood in complete silence. Xu Shu could only watch her expression change from one of confusion to one of mild anger.

"What do YOU want, Xu Shu?"

"W-What do I want?"

"You say I need a man more 'worthy' of my hand, but you should think about yourself. If you want something, just go for it. Don't hold back."

Well, he definitely wasn't sure of this…'Don't hold back'. He didn't have the confidence to just shout that he loved her and take her hand. He wasn't even sure how he felt…what was he supposed to do?

"That would be selfish of me…" "Then be selfish. I know I'm being selfish pressuring you like this…I-I…I'm sorry-!"

Before Xu Shu could ask why she was apologizing, she had absconded from the conversation, entirely, running away from the tall man, her face red, almost in tears.

He was left on his own, staring after her.

How was he supposed to handle this…?


	3. Lu Xun I -Opposites-

Lu Xun was seen as a calm strategist. Wonderful in a fight, but smart, even for his young age. An impressive general in the army of Wu, known for his plotting of fire attacks.

His wife, however…

* * *

"I swear to God, I'm gonna murder you-! Zhu Ran-!"

* * *

He loved her to bits, but damn if she wasn't a hot headed and violent woman.

* * *

Her hands were around the black haired boy's neck, strangling the fire attack commander. It wasn't a surprise that the two never got along…Zhu Ran was almost seen as a rival to Lu Xun, especially in pyromania. Lu Xun plotted the attacks and Zhu Ran was always there to steal them from him. He was always seen as perfect for the job, but his wife, Sunshi, could always see that her husband was always a little sad he couldn't be the one to perform the attack…it was his strategy, so why not?

Ever since their rivalry started, Sunshi was always there to get mad at Zhu Ran in Lu Xun's stead. Even though Lu Xun didn't care as much about the issue now…

It all just came down to Sunshi's personality. And now she just found Zhu Ran annoying. It was a wonder the two could be in the same room together for more than a minute.

* * *

"You act like I was AIMING for you! It was an accident-!" **SMASH! **"Okay, now you're throwing things like a child. Bravo-Oh God, stop glaring at me- I'M SORRY."

"My Lady."

Sunshi turned her glare to her husband only to have her gaze soften seeing his smiling face as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder "I think you've given him enough fright for today, my Lady." "Damn right." "You should calm yourself down for a while. If you keep glaring so much, your face will end up in a permanent glare." "I've never exactly seen her when she's smiling-" "Zhu Ran." "Okay, okay. Don't you go glaring at me, too."

For a second, she pouted at her husband before just sighing, which seemed to be her way of calming herself down.

"Okay…if you say so, Boyan."

* * *

It was made apparent in their first month as husband and wife that Lu Xun had a wonderful ability to calm down Sunshi in any situation. And it could be in the simplest ways; from just simple touches to her skin to more full-on approaches, like wrapping his arms around her waist (though that was more done when she was angry and not many people were around…or when he just felt like teasing her).

Her strange ways of getting mad at things and being quite violent was definitely odd…It was strange to think that this was the daughter of Da Qiao and the late Sun Ce.

As much as she had the appearance of her mother (sadly, this included her height and mildly childish appearance) and shared the hair colour and fiery spirit of her father, nobody had any idea where her temper came from. Sun Ce wasn't known for getting angry easily and Lu Xun was pretty sure he'd never seen Da Qiao get angry at all…It could only be assumed she learnt it from another member of Wu, but it wasn't known who and he doubted they'd ever find out.

To say that Lu Xun and Sunshi were polar opposites would be an understatement.

He was always calm and collected. She was quick to anger and easily frustrated.

He, for the most part, kept a lot of his emotions to himself. She was quick to show emotion, even if it meant crying in front of someone.

But Lu Xun wouldn't change her, ever. He fell in love with that fiery attitude of hers. Yes, maybe sometimes he'd end up with an angry wife on his hands which would end in him kicked out of their marital bed, but it was all worth it, in his mind.

* * *

Nobody else got to see the wonderful things about her.

* * *

How she had to get onto her tip-toes to try and kiss him (and, even then, she still found it difficult to reach. Once, she stomped up to him, threw a book by his feet and stood on it to reach him. And it was a damn thick book).

* * *

How she let him lay his head in her lap as he read, feeling relaxed as she stroked his hair.

* * *

How she worried so much that he was over working himself, to the point of trying to force him to sleep, which ended in her laying on him so he couldn't move (and falling asleep, herself).

* * *

How she would do anything for him…and the feeling was mutual…he'd do anything to keep her smiling. He was happy he had such a wonderful ability to make her smile.


	4. Gan Ning I -Beauty-

You wouldn't expect a pirate of all people to end up with a stunning catch of a wife, would you?

But Gan Ning was lucky in love. He had a woman who had fallen for him and even agreed to marry him. But still, even after being married for so long, he always wondered how he got so lucky.

She was stunning, beautiful, even. A flower always rested in her long, tied back, brown hair. Elegant on the battlefield, holding her iron fan and twirling with such grace…

And yet, here he was…the thuggish pirate who liked nothing more than to fight with any enemy he saw. He was rough, covered in tattoos, never caught wearing a shirt- it just didn't make sense. To anyone, really…

He got angry hearing people actually question him about it…

* * *

"_How in the hell did you bag such a beauty, Gan Ning?"_

* * *

"_She's way out of your league…"_

* * *

"_I'm curious how she fell for a thug like you."_

* * *

Yes, and so was he.

* * *

"Xi Shi."

"Oh! My Lord!"

* * *

Oh God, that smile could make any man's heart melt…

* * *

"I have to ask…how did you fall for a guy like me?"

The brunette cocked her head to the side in confusion. She definitely had no idea why this sudden question was suddenly sprung on her…

"Why would you ask such a thing? We've been married for so long now…"

"A-Ah, don't look so upset! I don't mean anything by it! But, y'know…curiosity just kills me…When I get curious, I have to ask questions."

"Hehe. Of course. Then…I suppose I can tell you!" There was the sweet smile again…God, he didn't deserve her. "Well…hmm…it's hard to say. I'm guessing 'because I just did' isn't a good enough answer?"

"You know me. Tell me straight, Shi."

"Becaaaaaaaaause…well, it sounds cliché, but…when I first saw you, I thought you were very, very handsome. And…well, do you remember that time you jumped in to save me from that big officer?" "Yeah?" "Well…I really fell for you there and then…You saved my life back then. And I'm still grateful to this day. But…I mostly love that you're just a big softie past that tough guy look!"

"Hey! I'm no 'softie'! You'll pay for that!"

"Noooo~!"

She didn't get chance to even run away before her husband grabbed her and lifted her into the air, digging his fingers into her sides, tickling her.

"No, no, no~! Stoooooooop~!"

Her legs kicked around a little under her as she tried to escape his grasp, to no avail.

* * *

She was beautiful. He was so lucky to have her. He didn't care why she fell for him, she had fallen for him. She was in love with him and he was madly in love with her. That's all that mattered to him.

And he'd make sure he always protect that beautiful smile of hers.


	5. Xu Shu II -I Love You-

She'd been avoiding him for some time now…

* * *

Shi Tian hadn't even made eye contact with him. If they ever walked past each other, Xu Shu would try to speak with her, but she'd just run away from him, flustered.

For the most part, he couldn't blame her…but it gave him time to think about what she had said.

She had told him to think of himself and what he wanted, rather than what he thought she needed. It was hard, but he did it…he had been trying to think of what he wanted, especially what he thought of her.

* * *

Lady Shi Tian…she was an amazing woman. Practically a princess, living in wealth and an honourable family. He thought she had such stunning beauty to her…when she was embarrassed, he couldn't help but think she was so cute. And then he felt ashamed for thinking such things about her…

He found her shyness to be…well, once again, cute. Somebody could say anything to her and she'd quickly turn red and begin to squirm and fidget. But through that shyness, she was caring and sweet. She never seemed to think of herself, always worrying about others.

As he thought of this, his face had turned red, hiding it under his hood. That had to be it…he had fallen for her. And he doubted that this was after she had confessed to him…he didn't even notice that he had fallen for her so long ago…

* * *

He had to find her. But that was easier said than done.

Anytime he did find her, he could barely even chase her down. She wouldn't listen. She ran without thought.

* * *

Xu Shu could only grumble and sit himself down for a while. He was so tired. Why wasn't she stopping to speak with him? Was she really that embarrassed? This was hell…he hoped it would be worth it.

Wait…oh, there she was!

"Lady Shi Tian!"

"A-Ah!"

There it was. That look of fear. She was going to run again.

Not if he could help it!

"Wait, please!"

As she tried to turn and run, Xu Shu grabbed her wrist as hard as he could, forcing her back towards him, pulling her to his chest, allowing him to sigh in relief. But she wouldn't look up at him. She ended up stuffing her face into his chest. Anything to hide her reddened face.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want you to run away from me anymore."

"B-but, I-"

"Please, don't speak. Just…let me speak. Okay?"

He felt her head move a little as she nodded against him, still rejecting the thought of looking at him as he spoke.

"I…Lady Shi Tian, I'm so very happy you confessed to me. And…I do hope your feelings for me haven't changed with you avoiding me for so long…I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure out my feelings…it might be selfish of me, but…I don't care. I can't stand the thought of another man being with you."

"W-Wait, X-Xu Shu?"

She finally looked up at him, her face growing redder, if it were even possible, as his face began to match said colour.

"W-Well…I-I…You made me realize that…I have fallen for you, too. And…I hope you'd allow me to protect you. I'd do my best to make you as happy as I can."

"X-Xu Shu…"

"You can call me by my courtesy name…Yuanzhi."

"Y-Yuanzhi…I-I…"

Looking into her glistening eyes, he panicked, seeing tears prickling at the sides of her eyes. Not knowing what to do, he gently used his thumbs to wipe away any tears. "No! No, no, no, don't cry! Don't cry, I'm sorry…!" "D-Don't be sorry…I-I'm happy. It makes me so happy knowing you feel the same way!"

Even through her tears, she smiled sweetly up at him, making his heart soar at the sight. Such a cute little smile. "I-I can't stop crying…"

"A-Ah…Happy or not, please don't cry! I don't like seeing you cry…"

No matter how much he rubbed away the tears, they still kept coming, even making her giggle. "S-Sorry…"

He never got to question her for the apology as she wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, nuzzling into the collar of his hood, which she had successfully knocked from the top of his head as she hugged him. "L-Lady Shi Tian?"

"I'm sorry…I'm gonna get your coat wet…"

"…haha…I think I can deal with that…my Lady…"

He practically felt her face turning red through his coat, making him chuckle as he heard her grumble into his collar.

"…I love you, Yuanzhi…"  
"And I, you, my Lady."

* * *

Damn, his coat really was getting wet…


	6. Lu Xun II -Studying-

It was never a boring day in Lu Xun's life. Either he was creating strategies for future battles, or just studying. To him, that was his perfect day, he could never get bored with that.

* * *

Well, unless you had a wife like Sunshi to try and distract you from your studies.

* * *

"Boyan!"

He was just about ready to slam his head into his book. But as he turned his head to look at his wife he ended up with widened eyes as he saw her carrying a small pile of books, a grin present on her face.

"I'm positive you haven't read these books yet. I thought it'd be fun for us to study together!"

"…Since when have you been interested in strategies? You rarely ever listen to mine on a battlefield, my Lady."

Her grin faded, but turned into a pout as she plopped the books onto his desk and placing her hands on her small hips.

"Well…I was talking to Uncle Quan and Aunt Lianshi-" ah, yes, of course, she was visiting them earlier…"And, well…seeing Aunt Lianshi always interested in everything Quan is doing reminds me that I should always be there and interested in everything you do, just like you'd do for myself."

"You really don't-" "Lu Xun."

He quickly silenced himself at the mention of his name. He knew from experience that he should stay silent when she used his name, rather than his courtesy name, Boyan. It was her way of silencing him during any arguments they would have.

"I want to be able to share this interest with you. Besides, it might be nice for me to study with you, instead of just laying around, bored, while you silently study."

"I've always offered to talk with you while I study."

"Yeah, but then you don't get much studying done. If I study with you then you might get more done."

He couldn't deny the logic…and he felt a little proud of the fact she technically outsmarted him, especially since she wasn't the smartest woman in the army (that title probably went to Xi Shi, Gan Ning's wife, who was a lot smarter than she made out).

"Well…you know I can't say no to you, my Lady."

Her grin was all he needed to make him smile at her. But he quickly grumbled as she didn't bother finding a chair, she just sat herself in his lap. "My Lady, this is not the ideal way to study." "But we don't have any other comfy chairs…"

He just had to accept that this was happening and he could do nothing to stop his wife from doing it. And she was clearly getting herself very comfortable, leaning her head against his collar as she picked up one of the books.

But she looked confused as Lu Xun took the book and laughed at it.

"What? I know you haven't read any of these-" "My Lady, these are books on blacksmithing."

It didn't take her a second to snatch the book off him, skimming through the pages before snatching a couple of the other books and groaning in defeat.

"The librarian said they were all strategy books!"

"Technically, they could be strategies on how to smith the best weapon-"

"Don't. Just…don't."

He had to laugh. Clearly his wife hadn't even read what was given to her, just asked about something and ran off with what they gave her…he already guessed she probably asked for something vague. She never did word things right…

Looking at the last book on the pile, though…

"And this is a book on sexual positions-"

"That's mine."

"Why would you-?"

"I figured you needed it."

* * *

For once she was the one pushed out of their marital bed that night.


	7. Sima Zhao I -Rumours-

"_Did you hear? Sima Zhao called off the wedding between him and Wang Yuanji."_

* * *

"_I heard he found another woman."_

* * *

"_Poor Lady Yuanji…"_

* * *

"_Oh please, I think she was glad…Lord Zhao wouldn't exactly be the best person to marry…"_

* * *

"_Well, I heard he's marrying this other woman, soon."_

* * *

Well…nobody could say they were wrong.

And the fact that Sima Zhao was currently laying naked with a woman, just as naked, pressed against his chest under the sheets of his bed was probably the best proof of the rumours being true.

* * *

"My Lord, you should really get up and-"

"No."

"But, my Lord-"

"No."

"Zhao."

"Noooooooooooooo…"

She sighed in defeat. Clearly, Sima Zhao wasn't about to listen to her…

Well, maybe he'd listen to this asshole.

"Sima Zhao."

"Jia Chong!?"

It wasn't uncommon for Jia Chong to just walk into Zhao's chambers without knocking or even requesting to see him. Just…walked in. And he never seemed phased by anything Sima Zhao was doing. Hell, he'd walked in on Zhao on his lady in a very compromising position and he just spoke like nothing was happening.

The brunette's first reaction was to throw covers over his fiancé's body, shielding her from Jia Chong's view (not like he cared). His second response was to realize that he had accidentally thrown any sheets covering his modesty off of him and onto her.

* * *

Oops.

* * *

With his bare behind on show he was forced to practically dive under the sheets, practically smothering his fiancé.

"My lord?!"

"I'm just as naked as you, move over."

"Zhao!"

Jia Chong just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed, tugging Sima Zhao's leg, dragging him out of the bed. "Get dressed, Lord Zhao. You're needed."

"But why?"

"Just get up. Your lady will be here when you get back. I'll take my leave to let you get dressed."

Without another word, Jia Chong left Sima Zhao laying on the floor, his pride stained by his friend.

His fiancé could only laugh after she heard the door close behind the pale man.

"I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"I get it, I get it…I should have been up ages ago, I get it."

He grumbled as he pulled his face off the cold ground, trying to pick up any pride he had left by picking up some of his clothes and quickly dressing himself, slowly placing on his armour, grumbling all the way through, while she just giggled at his childish pouting.

"It won't hurt you to actually do some work, Zhao."

"I know…but I don't wanna…I just want to have a day of laying around and doing nothing."

"You do that most days."

More grumbling and a fully dressed Zhao walked over to his future wife, still laying in bed…and proceeded to lay on her.

"Ack! Zhao! Get off!"

"I'll miss yoooooooou…"

"You won't be gone for long! Get off! Your armour is digging into me!"

"It'll remind you of me when I'm gone."

"You sound like you're going to walk into your death, Zhao. I'm pretty sure that'll only happen if you ate your brother's meat buns again."

* * *

After a while of her trying to push Zhao out of their marital bed, and room, Sima Zhao did end up walking to the hall where War councils would be held. His father and brother were waiting for him.

But on the way, through the castle, all he could hear were rumours and gossip spreading around. And it didn't half annoy him…

* * *

"_Who is that woman Lord Sima Zhao has gotten with, anyway? She's his fiancé now?"_

* * *

"_That was fast…it didn't take him even a day after calling off the wedding with Wang Yuanji to propose to her…"_

* * *

"_She must really be something…do you think she tricked him?"_

* * *

"_Lord Zhao must be smarter than to fall for a woman tricking him into bed…"_

* * *

He had to stop himself from speaking to them. She hadn't tricked him at all…he and Wang Yuanji had never really fallen in love, it was all arranged…Yuanji actually seemed relieved when Zhao explained the situation to her. She wished him the best and the two still work together both on and off the battlefield.

In fact, Yuanji and his fiancé were the best of friends and it was Yuanji who introduced him to her. The blonde was happy as hell when she heard it was her friend who he wanted to be with. She was glad her friend could be happy.

So to hear people making gossip about him hurting Yuanji or his fiancé tricking him into marriage? It was hard to swallow. It seemed to be the one thing that made him angry…and he was sure as hell happy she hadn't heard any of the rumours going around…In fact, Yuanji was always making sure she didn't hear anything.

* * *

He wouldn't let such stupid rumours hurt her.


	8. Zhao Yun I -Match Makers-

"Fa Zheng, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere special. It's just a little surprise."

"If it isn't special, then you didn't have to drag me away from my brother…haaaaaaa…big brother Chao is gonna be wondering what you're up to…don't blame me if he assumes the worst…"

"Don't even threaten me with your brother. He's in on this, too."

"Bastard…wait…in on what?"

"You'll see."

The young woman, Ma Yunlu, raised her eyebrows at the man in front of her, Fa Zheng, whom just grinned as he entered a small(ish) room, allowing her in behind him. "Okay, so…is this it? Nothing here, Fa Zheng…"

"Shhh…just wait."

"Wait for what-?"

"LADY YUNLU!"

"What the fu-?"

As if on cue, an angry and concerned Zhao Yun had burst through the door, practically jumping up behind Ma Yunlu and Fa Zheng. Though Fa Zheng wasn't in as much shock as Ma Yunlu, who was recovering from her current heart attack.

"Master Fa Zheng?! What is going on here?!"

Before Fa Zheng could reply, he ended up backing up a little as Ma Yunlu had just as many questions as Zhao Yun…but directed towards said general.

"Why the hell did you kick down that door, that's what I think we all wanna know!"

"Oh, I already know…"

Yunlu cocked her head to the side at Fa Zheng's response, but the man just chuckled, awaiting Zhao Yun's response.

"I…I was told you were in danger! Master Zhuge Liang said a man came into the castle and was trying to take you hostage! He went to tell Master Liu Bei the situation while I came to save you!"

"Wait, what? Nobody took me host-"

"So, Zhao Yun…you have come to save the woman you love, yes?"

"M-Master Fa Zheng? What are you talking about?"

Yeah, Yunlu was just thinking the same thing, but the only response she could give was a squeak as Fa Zheng wrapped his arm around her waist, a smug look over his face as he watched Zhao Yun's reactions.

"I took Lady Ma Yunlu today. And I was hoping to lure you right into my competition…I challenge you, Zhao Yun!"

"Challenge me? Master Fa Zheng, what are you-?"

"Do not question me, Zhao Yun! I wish to duel with you! The winner of the duel will receive Lady Ma Yunlu's hand in marriage!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

Ma Yunlu could only stare in disbelief as she escaped from Fa Zheng's grasp, only to have him fall onto one knee and take hold of her hand, a hand on his heart.

"My lady, I have been in love with you since the day I first lay eyes on you. But I cannot stand this man laying his eyes upon your glorious form…please allow me to be rid of him so I may be the only man for you."

"Unhand her this instant!"

Ma Yunlu was stuck in shock at Fa Zheng's strange (yet kinda fake…) confession, but when she caught sight of the expression on Zhao Yun's face, her heart had stopped.

He was furious. Something in him had snapped. For a while, Yunlu didn't know what to think…maybe he just didn't like what he was doing to her, or he didn't think she should be treated as a trophy…

"I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Or not…

* * *

"I will win Lady Yunlu's hand in marriage!"

* * *

Wait, what? He actually WANTED to marry her?

* * *

It didn't take a second for Fa Zheng to react. "Oh? So you would wish for her hand in marriage? Now why would that be? I heard you've rejected many women in the past…I would have thought you'd have laughed off such a challenge and walked away…"

"I would not walk away from this. Any man would wish for a woman as wonderful as Lady Yunlu. For so long I have had to admire her from afar…You say you notice me laying my eyes upon her? As shameless as that sounds, you are right. I cannot tear my eyes away from her, even on the battlefield. Lady Yunlu, I am sorry this has been sprung on you like this…"

The spear wielder had begun to blush…such a rare sight. While Fa Zheng just smiled, Ma Yunlu was in silent awe, her face as red as his. But all of them spun their heads around quickly when they heard a clapping noise and the sound of gentle feet coming towards them…

"Well, we're glad you finally said it, Zhao Yun."

"M-Master Zhuge Liang?! W-What is the meaning of this?!"

Zhuge Liang, Shu's strategist, smiled as he fanned himself and stopped just next to Zhao Yun. "Fa Zheng and I were in agreement that it was about time you proposed to Lady Yunlu. It wasn't exactly hard to notice your feelings for her with you constantly turning to stare at her and how much you spoke of her."

"Not hard to notice? I never noticed!"

The older man chuckled and looked to the woman as she stomped up to him, a grimace on her face and turning redder and redder from embarrassment. His reaction was to just tickle her nose with his feathered fan (to which she had to stop herself from sneezing).

"They say that people always fail to notice when someone is in love with them. I think you're wonderful proof of that."

"Oh, ha ha…this isn't funny…you set all this up?"

"Of course. We all know Zhao Yun wouldn't just declare his love for her. Fa Zheng and I quickly realized it would take a proposal from another man and a challenge of sorts."

"…So you two were playing match maker?"

"Yes. And it was rather fun, I must say."

"…Fa Zheng, you said big brother Chao was in on this, too?" "Well, he knew about it. I'm not gonna say that he was 100% willing, though…"

"Oh God…"

As much as she was terrified of what her brother could be thinking right now (Ma Chao was a scary man when he felt like it), she was snapped out of her thoughts by Zhao Yun taking her hands into his own, tightly, a determined look in his eye.

"I don't know about you, lady Yunlu, but I am very grateful to Master Zhuge Liang and Master Fa Zheng! I finally told you how I feel for you and I wish to know how you feel about me. Even if you reject me, I will be glad to know that you've heard my love for you."

The fact he was already calling it 'love' really had Ma Yunlu on the ropes…just how could she say no to the handsome and strong Zhao Yun?

"W-Well…I-I…I'm embarrassed! You could have all just told me what was going on instead of making up this dumb challenge idea!"

"A-Ah…I-I would have loved to have told you in another fashion, but…I was afraid of you rejecting me…"

"That's stupid. W-Why would I reject you?"

"W-Wait…a-are you saying…?"

Her face turned red…she couldn't look into his eyes hopeful eyes, gleaming with hope. She…she was in love with this warrior…but she couldn't even tell him that, seeing as he quickly dropped down onto one knee, still clutching her hand in his.

"Lady Yunlu…I would be honoured to be your husband, if you would want me. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Z-Zhao Yun…I…Yes! I-I would be happy to be your wife!"

It didn't take him a second to get back onto his feet, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, pulling her into a tight hug, clearly not wanting to let go anytime soon. "You've made me the happiest man alive! I will love and protect you with all I have until the day I die!"

* * *

Zhuge Liang and Fa Zheng felt quite pleased with themselves for a long time after this…Play match makers sure was fun.


	9. Zhong Hui II -Paranoia-

Narcissistic. That's a word a lot of people used to describe Zhong Hui. He only ever thought of himself.

Well…that wasn't always true. He thought a lot of his wife, Xu Xinying. But…that was about it. And even then, he never showed it. He always seemed quite heartless. And yet he always acted so confident that she was so in love with him (which was true, but hey). But, that wasn't the real story…

In actuality, Zhong Hui was terrified. He tried to find any way to keep Xinying interested in him, but he was paranoid she'd grow weary of him and his over confidence. But he couldn't exactly just turn off his personality…he tried once and ended up snapping within the hour. It just wasn't him.

It was scary for him to think that his wife could secretly hate him and it ate away at him every day, no matter how much she said she loved him and vice versa.

He never even got why he was so scared…he would be fine on his own. He shouldn't care about one woman hating him.

But as the days passed in their marriage, he found himself loving every bit of her, even if it was against his narcissistic personality…

He was beginning to love the little things about her. The little things that only he could notice.

* * *

He loved how she tried to sneak closer to him when they sat with each other.

* * *

The way she got flustered if he complimented her at all.

* * *

How her hair fell when she took it out of her usual pigtail.

* * *

How she looked at him when she thought he didn't notice.

* * *

How she'd let him lay his head on her lap whenever he wanted.

* * *

The list could keep going, if he thought about it for long enough.

* * *

Thinking about it, she made it obvious how much she loved him…yet…the paranoia would never leave…if she even looked at another man, he would suddenly grow so scared…and it led to a few horrid incidents…

* * *

"_My lord! What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_I could ask you the same thing! You know that those men only want one thing! You shouldn't speak to them without me nearby!"_

"_I'm 100% sure that Deng Ai was not after anything from me. We were speaking about the last battle." _

"_And why don't I believe you?"_

"_You don't trust me? My lord…"_

"_W-Why are you looking at me like that?"_

* * *

She ended up running away from him, almost crying. That was when he thought he might have lost her…but she came back to him later. Though, she wouldn't speak to him and went straight to their bed, not even looking at him…the next day, she confronted him about it, as much as that stressed him out.

She accepted his pitiful jealously and forgave him for the accusations…but she still had an annoying time speaking to anyone with Zhong Hui constantly following her around and getting jealous so easily.

She dreaded whenever she had to speak to Deng Ai…

But not as much as he did.

* * *

"Master Zhong Hui."

The man grumbled as he was snapped out of his thoughts by said man. "And what do you want?"

"You were day dreaming. We have work to do, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know. Seems like you won't even give me a moment to think…"

"You were 'thinking' for almost fifteen minutes. What exactly has you so distracted?"

The muscular man just raised an eyebrow when the man groaned. "It's not really any of your damn business. I don't wish to console with you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Deng Ai just watched as he left, sighing to himself…he wasn't going to get any sense out of the young general. But something was clearly bothering him…he just hoped he could sort it out for himself.


	10. Xu Shu III -Kisses-

It was embarrassing…it really was.

* * *

Both Xu Shu and Shi Tian were was too shy. It made their marriage awkward at times…

It was mostly when they tried to kiss each other that made things so awkward to deal with.

The first time Xu Shu tried to kiss Shi Tian was just about the most embarrassing thing to happen to him in his life (or so he thought).

* * *

"_M-My Lady…"_

"_Hm? Yuanzhi? Is something wrong?"_

"_W-Well…no, but…"_

"_But?"_

"_I…I want to do something a little embarrassing…"_

"_O-Oh?"_

_The tall man's face slowly turned red as his wife looked up at him curiously. Her hands played with the end of her skirt. Well…it was now or never._

"_C-Close your eyes."_

"_Umm…"_

"_Trust me."_

"_Okay…I will…"_

_Closing her eyes, she looked nervous. He couldn't blame her, as she had no idea what to expect. Come on, Xu Shu…you can do it…you did it on your wedding day (even if it was technically by force and equally embarrassing), you can do it again._

_But, gently grabbing her arm and beginning to lean down, he didn't expect her to suddenly open her eyes and, well…accidentally bring her arm up to slap him in the jaw._

* * *

He rubbed his jaw as he recalled the memory…since then, he had given his wife a few kisses, some that he enjoyed very much (especially the cute face she made afterwards). But there were a lot that still felt so very awkward.

Especially when she was the one kissing him…

* * *

"_U-Ummm…Yuanzhi?"_

"_Oh! My lady. I'm glad I could see you before I left. I promise I'll be back soon."_

"_Y-Yes, of course…Umm…"_

"_My lady? Mmpf!"_

_Reaching up and pulling on his hood was an effective way of bringing the tall man to her level. Doing so allowed her to roughly push her lips against his. But this only lasted for a second before she pulled away, covering her face in embarrassment._

"_G-Good luck out there…I-I'll be waiting for you…!"_

_She didn't even give Xu Shu time to reply. She had ran off, her face practically on fire._

_And behind him he heard Zhuge Liang happily chuckling to himself by the other soldiers on their horses._

* * *

He never did live that down…

* * *

But he was almost glad of it. She was confident enough to kiss him, instead of waiting for him to do so. It had only been a couple of months since their marriage, but it was hard for her to express herself without getting embarrassed (hell, the two hadn't consummated their marriage yet, if only because Shi Tian would flip out in embarrassment when Xu Shu even hinted at wanting to).

* * *

"Yuanzhi? Oh! There you are."

The man turned his head to see his wife walking into their room, a smile on her face at seeing her husband. "Have you been looking for me?"

"Yes. Lord Zhuge Liang wanted me to give you some texts."

"Any excuse for you to bother me, hm?"

"A-Ah! T-That's not-!"

"Haha. I was joking, my Lady."

Shi Tian pouted at her husband and patted him on the head with one of the books she was given from Zhuge Liang, making him chuckle as he took them off her. "Thank you for bringing these to me."

"I'm glad I could help."

He looked at her smile which couldn't stop him from smiling back at her, before he gently grasped her hand and brought her down to sit on his lap. As he assumed, her face had quickly turned red.

"Y-Yuanzhi?"

"Sorry. I just thought something like this would be nice."

"N-Nice? W-Well…" As much as she seemed to be trying to argue, he already noted that she was getting herself very comfortable in his lap, softly leaning against his neck, using his hood as a form of pillow.

"You seem to be getting comfy."

"A-Ah…well…"

He couldn't help it. Lifting her chin up, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, watching her face turn redder as she looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"I-It's okay. I…I liked it…I…I do like kissing you."

Now it was his turn to blush. But he smiled.

* * *

How cute…


	11. Zhang Bao I -Worry-

He was known for being hot headed and rushing into battles. It often left him with a few injuries…but nothing was as painful as seeing his fiancé's worried expression as he came home with injuries everywhere.

Lu Yusheng never stopped worrying for her future husband, especially when they were on a battlefield. It didn't help that, when they were both on the same battlefield, Zhang Bao did everything in his power to show off. Usually this got him scolded by both Yusheng and his father, Zhang Fei.

But it was lucky for him that his wife was just as rough and head strong as he was. Well…lucky was a strange way of putting it.

Sometimes she came home just as injured as he was. So, he worried just as much as she did. But he was too soft to actually scold her for it…

* * *

"Bao!"

"Ack!"

"Hey! You get back here!"

Once again, Zhang Bao had returned home to his fiancé with an injury on his arm. He could barely lift it, to be honest. But running away from her wasn't such a hard task.

"Idiot! Didn't your father warn you to wear more armour?!"

"It's just a scratch!"

"A scratch that I'm going to end up taking care of! Ughhhhh! You infuriate me, Bao!"

* * *

Poor Zhang Bao ended up sat in a chair holding out his arm to his fiancé as she took care of his wounds, as gently as she could (every so often making sure it stung to punish him).

The two sat in silence, besides from the occasional wince from Bao. He was worried that she was horribly angry at him…well, when wasn't she, really? She was just naturally annoyed at Zhang Bao.

But it was because he worried the hell out of her…she knew he was strong, she knew he'd always come back to her and he knew the same about her. If she ever went to battle, he knew she'd come back to take care of him (well, he damn well needed taking care of).

Yusheng looked to the face of her future husband, quickly regretting it when she saw his face.

He had his head leant into the palm of his other hand, leaning against the table. A blush was spread across his cheeks and he was pouting like a scolded child. He seemed…happy, though.

"…Bao?"

"Hmm?"

For a while, she didn't speak again, but she sighed as she tightly wrapped a bandage around his arm, tugging and forcing a wince out of his throat, looking to his wife with a childish glare but it quickly turned into a look of embarrassment and confusion as she leant over to kiss his nose softly.

"W-What was that for?"

He flinched when she raised her arms, but his expression softened when he realized she was opening her arms to request a hug…

Now this was rare…but it was cute, and he just couldn't say no.

He practically flung himself at her with a grin on his face, throwing her a little off guard hearing him laughing in glee.

"Aww~! My wife is so cute~!"

"H-Hey! I'm not your wife just yet!"

He laughed, keeping her in his arms, letting her lean against his chest, her face red.

"Why did you suddenly want a hug, anyway?"

Her face grew redder as she looked away, nuzzling her head into his neck so he couldn't see her face.

"I just…I'm just relieved that you're home okay. You know I worry when I can't be there with you in battle…"

"Hey, hey…come on, don't speak like that. You know I'll always come back for you. Don't start crying-"

"I'm not crying!"

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

Even with his fiancé smacking him in the stomach, he couldn't help but laugh. She had gotten herself all flustered and it was adorable.

* * *

He was glad he had such a wonderful woman to worry and take care of him.


	12. Zhao Yun II -Chivalry-

Being the wife of Zhao Yun was like a dream…He was a handsome man with wonderful ideals and as a husband he was so amazing.

He made sure to compliment her every day.

* * *

"_My lady. You look as radiant today as you do every day. Promise you'll stay beside me, always."_

* * *

He risked his life to make sure she would never get hurt.

* * *

"_Please, my lady! You need to run! I'll hold them off for you! I will not allow them to harm a single hair on your head!"_

* * *

He took care of her in every way.

* * *

"_Oh! My lady, you don't have to trudge through that water. Here, let me carry you."_

"_I'll be fine, my lord."_

"_I insist. Here."_

"_U-Uwah!"_

* * *

Recalling the memory of him trudging through the river alongside the army of Shu with her in his arms made her turn crimson. It really was embarrassing, especially since it was in front of her elder brother, Ma Chao, who seemed to laugh at her the whole time.

Of course, she'd never complain of her husband's ways. It was wonderful to have a man so chivalrous beside her. But, of course, it also had its issues…

He wasn't very good at telling her when she had upset him, somehow. Whereas she was quick to jump on him when he did something wrong.

* * *

"_My Lord! You shouldn't have risked your life like that!"_

"_What was I supposed to do? Lord Liu Bei was in danger. If I didn't act, it could have ended much worse…and besides…"_

"_Besides?"_

"_I-It's not like you weren't risking yourself, either…"_

"_Oh?"_

"_N-Never mind!"_

* * *

And he wasn't very good at reading her emotions.

* * *

"_My lady, is everything alright?"_

"_Perfectly fine…"_

"_Oh, well I'm glad. You were storming off, so I got worried I'd upset you-"_

"_OF COURSE YOU'VE UPSET ME, YOU IMBECILE!"_

* * *

But, those flaws were nothing. He was the best husband a woman could wish for.

* * *

Ma Yunlu jumped a little when she heard the door open to her marital room, Zhao Yun walking in, passing her a smile as he placed his spear against a wall.

"You're back, my Lord…were you training?"

"Ah. Yes. Master Xu Shu requested me to spar with him for a while."

"Sounds like you had fun. Ah?"

She could only watch as Zhao Yun made his way over to her and got on his knees, besides her chair, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her partially bare lap.

"M-My lord?"

"I'm sorry…I'm tired. I hope you don't mind me resting like this for a while."

The brown haired woman rolled her eyes before standing up, facing her husband looking like a kicked puppy.

"It won't be comfortable if you're kneeling down and leaning against a chair. Get up, I'll sit on the bed so you can lay down."

Oh God, if he had a tail, it'd be wagging at 100 miles per hour, he looked so happy, practically dragging her onto the bed.

"Uwah! M-My lord!?"

"Ahh…sorry…I think the plan has changed a little…"

The two ended up laying down, facing each other, Ma Yunlu with her head by Zhao Yun's chest as he rested his chin upon her head, kissing it softly, and getting himself comfortable.

"I think I quite like laying like this…I hope you don't mind, my lady."

For a second, she just grumbled, but that moulded into a sigh as she got herself comfortable in his arms, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his heart race.

"Yes, well…I think it's pretty comfortable…If that's what you want, then it's okay."

Not another word had to be said. He happily nuzzled his head into her hair and practically fell asleep there and then, leaving her to just sigh and get herself comfortable.

He felt like a dream…it wasn't possible for a man like this to be out there…but here he was, sharing a marital bed with her.


	13. Jia Chong I -Cruelty-

It was well known that the general, Jia Chong, could be a cruel man. Many men feared ever being captured by the man, for his feared ways of interrogation and even execution. And he was always void of true emotion.

And his wife was just as bad…

Lady Kuo Huai was a very smart woman. In fact, she liked to brag that she was the smartest woman in the kingdom of Jin (but even she would back down from these claims when Zhang Chunhua was near).

It was a surprising fact that the union between Jia Chong and Kuo Huai wasn't arranged. In fact, Jia Chong actually proposed to her. Nobody actually believed this, really. Only Sima Zhao and Sima Shi knew it to be true, since they were witness to the proposal and wedding. And the two could see why they worked so well together…

Both were completely cruel. Sadists.

In fact, the reason Jia Chong was determined to marry her was that she helped with scientific reasoning to help with his interrogations.

* * *

"_Master Jia Chong. If you really want information, a red hot knife would be a wonderful idea."_

"_But that kind of weapon would make the wound heal right away. It wouldn't be good to finish them off."_

"_But getting that information is of vital importance. And, after so long using it, they'd be wishing for their death. Oh, isn't this fun."_

* * *

As much as she wasn't quite void of emotion like her husband, she sure as hell was good at what she did…and that's why Jia Chong wished to wed her. And that he did.

Any man was wise to fear the couple. If they were caught by either of them, they may as well gut themselves there and then, rather than face the torture of the two.

Jia Chong was definitely proud of how their marriage had turned out over the years. It was hard for him to show it, but he did truly love the sadistic woman.

* * *

"My lord. I brought those scrolls you wanted."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, my lady."

She released said scrolls to him, pushing up her glasses once they were out of her arms, glad to be able to see through them again (her eyesight really wasn't great). Blinking her cold, stern, blue eyes, she looked up to her husband reading through the scrolls, a small smile crawling up to his lips.

"Perfect. Thank you for these, my lady."

"Of course. I am always glad to help you, my lord."

Compared to others, their relationship almost seemed the most normal, when looking from a certain view…(you know…until you got to the diabolical torture part).

"By the way, my lord." "Hm?" "You don't happen to have a thick knife, do you?"

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her, especially since she was requesting a knife with a straight face.

"And why would you need a thick knife?"

"Lord Sima Shi is angry. Somebody stole his meat buns again. He requested I find out who."

"Oh, of course. There should be one in the drawer, my dear."

"Thank you."

She casually went into the drawer and picked up the knife, ready to leave their room.

"I'll be back soon."

"Of course. By the way…"

"Yes?"

"It was probably Sima Zhao. Please, do not heavily injure him."

"Ah…well, yes, of course. But I can't promise he won't be missing a finger or two."

God, he loved her.


	14. Gan Ning II -Bells-

All men on the battlefield knew that the sound of bells on the battlefield could only mean one thing;

The pirate, Gan Ning, was going to come take their life.

It was a moment of fear when you would hear those bells.

But for one other, those bells meant complete joy.

Xi Shi would hear those bells and grow excited. It meant her husband was nearby.

If it were on the battlefield, she'd know he was near. And she knew exactly why. If a man ever came close to her, with killing intent or not, if they were an enemy, Gan Ning would end them there and then. She felt safe when she could hear those bells so close by.

Even when she wasn't on a battlefield, hearing those bells filled her heart with glee, especially if he had gone to battle that day.

It meant her husband had come home perfectly unharmed. She always welcomed him home with open arms, rewarding him for a hard day's work with soft kisses and hugs (and even the occasional night of love making). And he would happily accept these rewards as he rested on her lap, relaxing as she gently stroked the nape of his neck, playing with his dirty blonde locks.

* * *

"_It looks like you worked extra hard today."_

"_Damn right…I just wanted to get home to you. I don't like it when you're not there with me."_

"_Hehe~! Well, next time I'll see if I can convince Master Lu Meng and Lu Xun to let me come with you."_

* * *

But, if there was one thing she dreaded…it would be the day when she wouldn't hear those bells. The thought made her shudder, letting out a sad whimper, sparking the curiosity of her husband, who had happily lay himself on her lap, once again (it seemed to be his favourite place).

"Hey, what's up?"

"A-Ah…it's nothing…I'm just thinking too much…"

The man raised his eyebrows at his gentle wife, noticing she wasn't looking him in the eyes. Lifting himself up to sit next to her, the bells around his waist jingling as he moved, making Xi Shi relax a little, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

This wasn't exactly something he hadn't done before, so the action didn't shock her very much. In fact, she ended up quickly getting comfortable in his arms, wrapping her own around his muscular form and shuffling into his lap.

"And? What are you thinking about that's making you sound so sad?"

"It really is nothing. Xingba, you don't need to worry. I'm just thinking of dumb stuff."

He was definitely raising his eyebrows at her now…looks like she'd been caught out.

"You only call me by that name when you're sad. Spill the beans!"

"W-Wait, no! D-Doooooon't~!"

He began to tickle her ferociously, taking the breath out of her as she fell back onto the bed, Gan Ning jumping on top of her as she was practically tearing up with how much she was forced to laugh.

"N-Noooo~! Ah~! Not there~!"

Sadly, he knew all of her soft spots. Well…sadly for her, anyway.

"Okay~! Okay, okay, I'll tell you~! Just stoooooop~!"

Grinning in triumph, he stopped his assault on her, but left her laying on the bed with him straddling her hips as she quieted herself down, beginning to breathe again.

"So…what's bothering you, Shi?"

"W-Well…"

She couldn't help but look away sadly…with the tips of her fingers, she reached to his waist, patting the bells around it, forcing the jingling out of them, sighing.

"I was…thinking about bad things…"

"Bad things?"

"Y-Yes…You know I get excited when I hear those bells…it always makes me feel better when I'm sad. Because I know you're there…but…"

"Buuuuut?"

"…I thought about the day when I won't hear your bells again. I…I don't want to ever have a day when I don't hear them…"

He couldn't help but frown. That was really a horrible thought for her. She was usually so positive and happy…thinking about things like him not coming home was a shocker…

"You know…yeah, there will be a day when I might not come home. But that is years from now. Until then, I will come back to you every day and make sure you know I'm here."

Xi Shi couldn't help but blush, still looking a little sad…he really did care for her. He'd never leave her and he'd never die on her. She could be sure of that.

"But…Xingba…"

"Don't be sad. I know a good way to cheer you up…"

She looked a little confused before he pressed his lips against her own, running his hands up her sides, fingering the under sides of her breasts a little.

* * *

That night, he made sure to remind her that he loved her and would always come home.

And he would make sure to remind her every night he could.


	15. Lu Xun III -Pyromania-

It wasn't a secret that Lu Xun enjoyed making strategies for fire attacks. A lot of people assumed he was a pyromaniac with how much enjoyment he got from seeing enemy garrisons going up in flames.

Sometimes it was worrying. But not as worrying when his wife is the one helping him with the attacks…

Sunshi was known for using a specific weapon type, one very similar to Zhu Ran's. Except…hers was based on flaming knives, rather than flaming arrows. And her kicks were a force to be reckoned with, as it was (Zhu Ran could confirm that).

* * *

Currently, the two were planning the next strategy for battle. Well…Lu Xun was doing most of the work. Sunshi was just serving as a distraction, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"If we set up ambush units there…and there…the enemy would have no chance to breach our defences."

"And that means the fire attack unit could get through the mountain path with ease…but what if they see the path and know we'll do something with it? They might set up ambush units there, too."

"Hmm…you have a point…the fire attack unit should take another route, then. You and Zhu Ran would be able to lead and defend the unit through this side, right?"

"Well, I could, but…why with Zhu Ran?"

Lu Xun couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down to see her pouting like a child at him. She was so small, so she barely reached much past his chest…this made it easy for him to reach up and stroke her hair with a free hand.

"I know you're not exactly fond of him and, to be honest, neither am I. But you and I both he is excellent as a fire attack commander."

"Don't you think I could do it alone?"

"You probably could. But it's just to be safe…If they see the fire attack unit, they'll come straight after them. I know you can protect yourself, but they could out number you. Zhu Ran will be there to help."

"…fine…I'll work with that moron."

Happy with her decision, he leant down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, leaving her to blush as he pulled away from her, moving to look back to their strategy board.

"Thank you. I want to make sure I'm not throwing you into too much danger. I know perfectly well you're very strong, but it doesn't mean I'll risk your life. You know how much I care for you…"

"I know. And I care for you, too. Which is why you should be just as careful when we get to the battlefield next week."

"Of course. I won't be leaving you any time soon."

"That's right. And you're stuck with me."

A chuckle came from his throat as he took her hand gently, rubbing her palm with his thumb. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled for a second, only for her expression to change to one of confusion when the door opened behind them, revealing Lu Meng and Zhu Ran.

"How are you doing in here?"

"We've got most of the strategy for next week ready, Master Lu Meng. My lady Sunshi and Zhu Ran will lead the fire attack unit through the side. We've already predicted there will be an ambush unit lying in wait in the mountain path, so we're finding a way around that, rather than just throwing the unit through an ambush."

While Lu Meng nodded, telling Lu Xun that he heard and thought his plan seemed fine so far, Zhu Ran chuckled a little, going over to Sunshi and throwing an arm around her shoulders, a grin on his face.

"Looks like we'll be working together! I'm honoured that Lu Xun trusted me to work with his beloved!"

"He said we'd work together. He didn't say I was pleased about it, imbecile. I'll do what must be done for my lord's strategy to succeed."

"Then we'll work well together, Sunshi!"

The woman could only roll her eyes, violently shrugging the arms of the black haired man off her shoulders with a grumble.

"Fine, fine. I'm heading off, Boyan. I'm sure you can plan this fire attack without me."

"My lady? W-Wait-"

She didn't look back as she stomped out of the room, bowing to Lu Meng slightly, who just had a look of pure confusion on his face as he looked over to Lu Xun to see the young man glaring down at Zhu Ran a little.

"…Hey, don't look at me like that, Lu Xun. I still don't get why she hates me."

Even Lu Xun really didn't know.

* * *

Sunshi ended up in town, hungrily looking at the food stalls with a pout…really, there was too much choice for lunch…

"My lady?"

"Uwah!"

She practically jumped out of her skin when her husband came up behind her and leant his chin on her head. Though he pouted when she turned to face him angrily. "Don't do that!"

"I couldn't resist."

She wanted to be mad, but it was hard to be angry at him…instead, she opted for sighing, folding her arms under her breasts as she glared at him a little.

"You should be finishing your strategy, Boyan."

"It didn't take me long to figure everything out while Master Lu Meng was there to help me. I'll be presenting it to Lord Sun Quan soon. I just want to make sure you're okay…"

"I want to know how you found me."

"It's time for dinner. You're usually in town searching for food around now."

"You know me so well."

"Like I said…I'm here to make sure you're okay."

He noticed the blush on her face as she looked away from him, moving her hands to her hips, leaning her weight to the side a little…she had taken the stance that said she didn't want to talk. But Lu Xun wouldn't give up.

"Come on…let's get some dinner and you can tell me what's been bothering you."

* * *

She gave up rather quickly, ending up sat with her husband in a noodle shop, Sunshi happily stuffing her face with noodles, making her husband chuckle.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you, now?"

"Noting ish wong, Bowan."

"Swallow your food."

Gulping down her mouthful of noodles, the brown haired woman looked at her husband with a pout.

"I said nothing is wrong, Boyan."

"Then explain yourself. Why did you storm out of the strategy room, earlier?"

"You know why. I don't like talking to Zhu Ran."

"What has he ever done to make you hate him, though?"

Another mouthful down her throat and she groaned, turning away from his husband.

"I don't hate him…I just see too much of him in a day and he says some aggravating stuff. Besides, I either have to work under him or watch him get all the fire attacks…"

"So…you're mad because you want to be in charge of fire attacks?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing…"

"Well…aren't you just a pyromaniac."

"Oh, like you can talk. You got excited when you found matches yesterday."

Now it was his turn to look away, blushing. "I was just pleased we had some…"

"I thought you were going to set fire to the bed-" "Okay, that's enough."

He probably would have set fire to something if he could…sometimes it just felt nice to burn something when you've had a nice day.

"That isn't the point, though…Why have you never just requested to be in charge of a fire attack?"

"Because Zhu Ran shoves his nose in to lead it!"

"Have you ever just spoken to Zhu Ran about it?"

"There's no point…everyone prefers him over me for that kind of thing."

"So…you're always angry with him because you feel inferior?"

"…I can't hide anything from you…too smart for your own good."

"I'd like to think I'm proud of that fact."

The two had finished their food and now sat with their drinks, Sunshi still pouting because of her smart husband.

"Look, just…don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course. But, you shouldn't feel inferior to anyone. You're a perfect, strong, woman. Nobody could ever compare to you."

Her expressions softened at her husband…it really was hard to stay mad at him…or even GET mad at him.

"Oh, Boyan…You do say the sweetest things."

"Only for you, my lady."

"How suave…" she couldn't help but laugh along with her husband.

* * *

The next day, it was strange to find out that Zhu Ran had pulled out of the fire attack unit for their next battle…

Now who could have convinced him to do that…?


	16. Guan Suo I -Family-

Guan Suo's second wife, Wang Yue…there was a lot of expectation on her shoulders, especially after Guan Suo had been wedded, and divorced, with Bao Sanniang (it was hard to explain what happened between the two…but Suo felt glad it was over, as they were married in strange circumstances).

And it didn't help that he father-in-law was the God of war, Guan Yu.

Though, the large man did like her very much, especially seeing how happy his son was with her and how willing Guan Suo was to protect her with his life. And the rest of their family loved her.

The Guan family was large, as it was…

* * *

Guan Yinping was practically best friends with Wang Yue. She was excited to have a new sister-in-law after Bao Sanniang had divorced her brother (for whatever reason), and Yue was lovely. She was calm, yet had a wonderfully childish side to her.

Guan Xing felt almost jealous of his brother. Wang Yue was certainly a catch, second wife or not. And he got along well with her, having quite sane conversations with her (Much to Suo's annoyance when his brother pulled his wife away from him).

Guan Ping respected her highly. She made his brother happy and that was all he needed to know to like her.

And it was also strange how she and Bao Sanniang actually got along…but, hey, Wang Yue was just glad she didn't hate her for any reason.

Being classed as one of the Guan family was an honour for anyone. But the real honour of it was being the wife of a man as wonderful as Guan Suo.

* * *

"My dear! I found this beautiful pendant in town! I thought it would look stunning on you."

Yue's face turned bright red as her husband presented her a silver chain with a small, flower shaped pendant on the end of it, a smile on his face, proud of what he found.

"O-Oh. My Lord, you didn't have to-"

"I couldn't help myself. I'll help you put it on."

He didn't give her an option, moving behind her and moving her long, thick braid over her shoulder, so he could put the necklace on her.

"There. Ah! I was right…"

"Hm? Right about what, my lord?"

"It might be beautiful, but it does not compare to you, in the slightest. Nothing can be as beautiful as you."

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME."

"U-Uwah! Yinping!?"

Jumping out of her hiding place, Guan Yinping giggled, moving to stand with her sister-in-law.

"You're so cheesy, brother. It's a wonder how Wang Yue stays sane around you.

"D-Don't say it like that!"

As soon as his sister was around, it was like he was a pouting ten year old, with his sister sticking his tongue out at him, teasing him.

"Now, now, Yinping. It isn't any of our business how he treats his wife."

Suo sighed in relief as he heard the voice of his brother, Guan Xing, walking towards them. Always the voice of reason…but it just made his little sister pout as she hugged her dear sister-in-law.

"It must drive Wang Yue crazy, though! I know it'd drive me crazy."

"Well, she seems perfectly fine with it, to me."

As the two began to have a back and forth, Guan Suo looked to his wife with an apologetic smile. He wasn't surprised when she actually looked happy to be with the family.

* * *

He used to be shocked that she was so happy to be in their large family, but after being married to her for so long, he found that he always wanted her to be part of his family. So, her being so happy…he was incredibly happy to know that it was because of his family.

And he wanted her to be in his life forever. So, she'd have to deal with his strange family.


	17. Zhong Hui III -Separation-

He tried to be calm…he really did. He tried not to scream at his Lord. He had to obey, he had no real choice, for now. It took all of his will power to let her go.

Sima Zhao had requested Xu Xinying to help him during a battle. A battle that Zhong Hui was not going to be part of. It was no secret that he always wanted his wife to stay with him, so having to accept his wife running off to battle was a large change…

And a change he hated.

While he was forced to defend the castle from any intruders, his wife was out with a bunch of other men, battling to invade alongside generals he didn't care much for (especially Deng Ai).

His thoughts were scattered, seeing his wife with other generals surrounding her, bothering her, flirting with her- and it just made him feel sick to his stomach.

He couldn't take it!

* * *

When she finally came home from the successful invasion, she was greeted with her scowling husband. And she already had an assumption why he was upset…

But she didn't really know what to say to him…it was hard to make conversation when she knew her husband was angry at something. But she knew that being away from her made him angry…

"My lord."

"Nobody is around."

"Of course. Shiji. I'm home."

"I noticed."

"…are you going to tell me off for going with Master Sima Zhao?"

"'Telling you off' isn't exactly the phrase I'd use. I'm angry that they wouldn't have me with you at the invasion."

"Somebody had to defend. It just so happens that Master Sima Zhao trusted you enough to have you defend."

Xinying noticed the tip of his eyebrow twitch as she spoke…boy, he really was angry.

"Was being stuck on defence really so bad?"

"Being stuck on defence while I can't keep an eye on you is a perfect example of 'hell'."

"And why would that be?"

In a swift movement, Zhong Hui was stood up, in front of Xinying, grasping her shoulders tightly, pulling her forward a little as he looked into her shocked eyes.

"Because I can't protect you! I hate when we're separated because I can't make sure you're safe!"

For a moment, the two just stood there in silence. Xinying was in quiet awe…mostly by the fact her husband had just said something that wasn't completely about himself. He was saying something…caring. And to hear that…well, her heart was just about ready to soar.

"Shiji…"

As she muttered his name under her breath, his angry eyes softened as he turned his gaze to his feet, keeping his grasp tightly on her shoulders, as if she could disappear at any moment.

"What would I do if Sima Zhao had to tell me you'd died…? How would you think I'd react? 'Oh well, she's dead, guess I'll just find a new wife'? I'd be distraught! I do NOT want to lose you, Xinying! I…I…"

Seeing tears prickling at her husband's eyes was a shock to her system, and even his own…nothing had ever made him want to cry, but…the thought of losing her…it just about broke him. Feeling her raise her hand to cup his cheek, he looked down at her, feeling the smooth skin of her thumb brushing any water away from his eyes. Her smile raised his spirits, if only a little.

"Shiji…Separated or not, I will not be leaving you in battle. I will be with you as long as you need me here. If that is forever, then so be it. Now…please. Don't be upset, my love. I've never seen you cry before…and I know I don't ever wish to see it again…it breaks my heart…"

Another moment of silence and he felt…happy. Yes…she was all he needed to get through anything. With her by his side, all of his ambitions would be realized. He was the chosen one…and she was his chosen.

"Hmp…well…if you say it like that…I suppose I can't stay mad at you."

"Of course. It seems you feel better."

"It just means you're very good at your job."

"I'd do anything in my power to keep my lord happy."

Normally, he'd have argued straight away about being called 'my lord', but he couldn't argue with the sweet smile she was giving him.

Other men saw her as a fearsome woman with a blade. He saw her as a sweet and gentle woman who would take care of him, forever.

It wasn't hard to love this woman.

His hands moved from her shoulders, sliding down to her waist, gently pulling her into his chest, as close as he could possibly have her. It didn't take a second to feel her arms slither around him, gripping his coat as she nuzzled into his collar.

* * *

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he'd have fallen in love with someone…being so self-obsessed made him think he'd have been alone. And he would have been happy like that. But he wasn't happy after meeting her…and, like the selfish man he was, he had to have her…

And he'd never be separated from her again, if he could help it.

* * *

"I love you, Xinying."


	18. Xu Shu IV -Comfort-

Shi Tian as a wife…he couldn't explain such a wonderful feeling. To anyone.

She was a source of brightness in a life of war. With his lack of real confidence, she was everything he needed. For him, she was perfect. All he needed to get through a hard day was to see her smile. It made all the fighting so worth it if he knew he could come home to see her.

The comfort she gave him was something he could never explain…

To come home with her from war and have her instantly lay him down and force him to rest (looking so worried about him) was something that brightened up his day. Because it showed just how much she cared for him.

If she had to wait for him to come home, she'd have everything ready for him. Fresh sheets, tea, food, anything. After war, just knowing she was there and thinking of him lifted his spirits so much.

If she ever had to leave, for any reason, he was he one forced to sit and wait for her in worry. And he'd never know what to do while he waited for her. Should he try and get something ready for when she returned? Should he just rest and wait? Read a book? What would he do? And when she returned, he was just so relieved she was home…it didn't matter what he did, seeing her home and unharmed with a smile on her face was all it took to keep him going.

Shi Tian was also a musician, playing a small harp. She wasn't very confident in her abilities, especially comparing herself to the beautiful musician, Cai Wenji, very often. But, if he ever felt stressed, he knew she could calm him with a simple song. He felt selfish, but he would ask her to play while he lay next to her, relaxing. He usually ended up falling asleep next to her (and he always woke up with her lying next to him, snuggling with him, fast asleep).

There was no way she couldn't comfort him. Even in times of war, he always looked forward to coming home to his wife, no matter what had happened to him. She was the best thing that happened to him…

* * *

"My lady…you'll play for me again, right?"

"Are you sure? You know I'm not very good…"

"Your playing is perfect to me."

"Well…okay, Yuanzhi."

Her small harp rested in her lap as she gently plucked the strings, releasing a gentle melody to his ears. Sighing, he smiled and got himself comfortable. To her surprise, though, he had wrapped his arms around her, as she played, and leant his chin on her shoulder gently, humming happily. She didn't stop playing, knowing he was just getting himself settled.

He must have needed relaxing…

"Is something bothering you, Yuanzhi?"

"No…I just love hearing you play."

"T-That's embarrassing…"

"You should know by now that I find it cute when you're embarrassed."

She stopped playing, putting her harp down to pinch his cheeks, pouting. "That's mean of you, Yuanzhi!"

Even with her bullying him by pinching his cheeks, he had to laugh.

Comfort came in the strangest of ways. And for Xu Shu, it came in his wife. She made him forget about his responsibilities and the war ahead of them.

* * *

She was everything to him. And he was everything to her.

He would do anything to protect her. He wanted her to stay by his side as long as he lived.


	19. Yue Jin I -Height-

She tried her best, she really did…

Being the wife to Yue Jin was a hard job. Not because he treated her badly, or anything, no. In fact, he was a wonderful, loving husband. But his inferiority complex about his height was an issue…

Especially when his wife was taller than him…

Lady Chunyu was just…sadly, a tall lady. She was around the same height as Li Dian, but this made her life hell with Yue Jin around. He always felt too short, so the woman he loved being taller than him was his main issue, and was what ended up giving him this inferiority complex about his height.

* * *

"_Wenqian! I brought some food!"_

"_Oh! Thank you, my lad-MPF!"_

* * *

Landing face first into her cleavage without having to even stoop down wasn't great for his confidence…

* * *

"_My lady. May I request a kiss for good luck?"_

"_Hmm…I think I can give you that. Of course!"_

* * *

The fact he was stood on his toes to kiss her just made him want to crawl into a hole and stay there for a week.

* * *

"_Wengian? Are you having trouble reaching that?"_

"_I-I'm fine…"_

* * *

It took him ten minutes of reaching to give up and ask her to get it for him…and it was only some scrap metal he was reaching for…

All in all, it was just embarrassing…and he never lived it down with anyone…yeah, he was short, they really didn't really care. It was just seeing him with a woman who was a whole head taller than him and seeing him grumble about it that was hilarious.

* * *

Let's face it, Li Dian enjoyed it a little too much. But he wasn't completely heartless…like now…

He ended up helping Yue Jin sort through some weapons in the supply depot and his height issues came up in conversation (like they do, a lot).

"It's not really an issue, Yue Jin. You can work around it."

"Well, it doesn't mean I enjoy having to 'work around it'."

"Well, you love her, right?"

"Of course. She's my everything."

"Then, there you go. If she means so much to you, it shouldn't upset you that she's a little taller than you."

The smaller general turned a glare to his close friend, who just shrugged his shoulders a little…Yue Jin didn't even need to say anything, Li Dian knew exactly what part of his sentence annoyed Yue Jin. 'She's a little taller than you'.

She wasn't just a 'little taller', she was a whole head taller. Denying it would do nothing.

"Well, you're right. It doesn't matter. And I'm not exactly upset at her. It's not like she can help her height…it's just…"

"Juuuuuuust?"

"…Doesn't make me feel any better about being small…"

"You're not even that small."

"I'm the shortest in this whole army, I swear, Li Dian. You don't have to try make me feel better by saying stuff like that."

"I tried."

A sigh escaped from his lips, as they finished up their sorting, putting away some spare swords as they began to leave the supply depot.

"Why not talk to her about it?"

"She'd feel bad for something…even if it isn't her fault, she'll still try and find a way to blame herself. She already makes sure to never wear shoes with any kind of heel on to try and make me feel better, and she even keeps her hair completely flattened to do the same. I can't ask anything more of her, she already does so much and tries so hard, just for me."

"Then it's just you having a problem with your height."

"That's what I've been trying to say for twenty minutes now, Li Dian."

"You could have been more specific."

The brunette rolled his eyes, patting his friend on the shoulder and waving goodbye with a grumble as he headed back to his room and to his wife, who seemed happy to see him.

"Wenqian! It's good to see you! Hm? You don't seem to be in a good mood…"

"You can tell from one look?"

"I've been married to you long enough, Wenqian."

"Well…it's nothing. I've just been talking with Li Dian."

"Was he bullying you again?"

"No, no, of course not."

A sigh of relief came from Chunyu. Really, the amount of times her husband had come home angry because Li Dian was acting like a child…well, it wasn't easy to count. Trust me when I say he'd done it A LOT.

"Then…what's bothering you? Ah…don't tell me…"

The frown on her face had Yue Jin instantly feeling bad. Well…it didn't take her long to figure it out…

"Is it insecurities again?"

"You definitely know me well…It's nothing, though. I'm just thinking too much."

"You could always stand on a book or something…if it helps-"

"My lady, I'm not sure that would help. But thank you for thinking of me."

For today, he was going to give up. He was too tired to think so much about all of this…yes, he hated his height, but after everything she'd do for him, he didn't worry about it.

* * *

Hell, she'd always be there for him and he knew that. She married him, even though he was shorter than her. That's all he needed to just be happy he had her in his life.


	20. Zhong Hui IV -Loyalty-

He was fed up of it. His ambition would never come to fruiting under the lead of such a lazy lord. He needed to do this…And he would. It was time for him to rebel.

But his main question, to himself…could he really drag Xu Xinying into this? It would put her in danger of being executed if she ever got caught…as much as he was positive his plans would work…there were a lot of risks involved.

He could leave her with Jin and rebel. But he'd either have to tell her, risking the plan being let out, or not say a thing and have her think he'd betrayed her, too. Neither of those options sounded great…

But, either way, he could pick her up once the invasion was finished. Taking the castle would give him the option to pull her into his arms and beg her to come with him to rebel…but if she would or not was another matter.

This situation was ten times more stressful than the rebellion itself…

And Xinying had no idea of what was going through her husband's mind…all she knew was that he was a lot more distant than usual. He didn't bother her about 'escorting' him everywhere, he didn't get mad when she called him 'my lord', he was just…kinda ignoring her.

* * *

And it was beginning to upset her a little…

* * *

"Shiji…are you in there…?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm glad. I need to speak with you."

"Hm? Is something on your mind, dear?"

"Well, yes…I'm worried about you…"

The look in his eyes explained everything he wanted to ask her…he was confused at her worry. When she did worry, she knew not to speak of it to him…so, when she was actually talking to him about it…she must have been VERY worried.

"Shiji…don't you want to talk to me, lately? You've been very good at ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm talking to you perfectly fine."

"I don't mean that, I mean…you're not the same…you seem constantly distracted by something. And anytime you do talk to me, it doesn't feel like you're interested. Like you just want me to leave to leave you be…"

"That's completely the opposite of how I feel. I apologize if you've felt that way…"

"But, then…why? What's been bothering you so much that you've been thinking so much lately? Master SIma Zhao hasn't been requesting any strategies from you, lately, so-"

"Xinying."

Hearing her husband's stern voice was always her first sign to silence herself, sealing her lips together as she watched her husband stand in front of her.

"I have to ask you a question…and it may confuse you."

"Y-Yes, of course. What is it, Shiji?"

"If I were to rebel against Jin…would you accept this?"

"Huh? That's…not exactly confusing…I would follow you wherever you go, even if it leads to rebellion."

"W-Wait, what?"

Zhong Hui's shock was easy to see. His eyes had widened and his mouth was left hanging open. He didn't expect such a simple response off her.

"O-Okay, let me rephrase that…What if I rebelled against Jin and you siding with me was most likely to lead in your death."

"I would still follow you to the end. I love you, Shiji. I would never abandon you. If your ambition leads you to rebel against our current lords, then that is where I will follow you."

That did it…Zhong Hui's face practically erupted, turning red. He failed at covering it over with his end, ending up playing with his hair, making his wife giggle a little.

"Shiji, is this you trying to tell me something?"

"It's not like I didn't make this obvious…I've been wondering for so long if I should tell you or not…I wanted to leave you with Jin so it didn't risk your life-"

"I wouldn't have stayed with them. If you disappeared, I'd have come to find you. I'd be distraught if you ran away without me…You know how I feel about you, Shiji."

It wasn't a shock to know just how loyal she was to him. She had always been head over heels for him, no matter how he treated her. Nothing would change that.

"Xinying…You don't have to follow me if I rebel."

"I might not have to, but I want to. I will serve you for as long as I live, my lord. It is 'until death', after all. Only death will take me away from you."

Now this was something that silenced him…he didn't want to respond to the thought of her death. It would only upset them both, if he did.

But…his heart filled with pride. Knowing she would follow him to the ends of the Earth filled him with confidence. He was sure his ambition would be realized if she was always there beside him, helping him in his times of need.

* * *

His loyal wife…The woman who would never leave, no matter what he chose to do with himself. If it lead her to execution for rebellion, she would accept her fate alongside her husband.


	21. Guo Huai I -In sickness and Health-

Lunghu Yu was a patient woman. She had to be in these times. Especially with so many people injured and ill…

* * *

"Hack-! Gack! Ugh…"

* * *

Especially her husband.

* * *

"My Lord. You shouldn't be doing so much today…Sima Yi ordered you to rest for a day. You'll feel better for it."

"Yes, but only for so long. There's no point in me- HACK!...sitting around, if I'll still be sick the next day. I walk a fine line between life and death, but I don't plan on letting that line control me."

She rolled her eyes at her husband's stubbornness…he was a man of loyalty, which really did get him in danger of making himself even sicker, if that were even possible…he didn't like being known as 'that sick one' to other generals outside of the kingdom of Jin. He was a great warrior, yet all he was known for was always coughing and spluttering on the battlefield.

And Lunghu Yu was basically a nurse for him, as well as his wife. She took wonderful care of him. And she had done this for years. He wondered how she dealt with him, sometimes. He must have been a pain in the neck to her…he felt like a burden, anyway. She wasn't exactly a young woman…spending her time taking care of her husband…it must have hurt her a little…

But, no…in fact, his wife always seemed happy to be with him. Even if it was a pain for her to take care of him…she clearly love him to bits. And he felt the same for her.

"Even with that fine line, I would still rather you have the occasional day of pure rest. It'd be good for you, even just for a day."

"You're too good for me, you realize that?"

"Well, I don't really care. Get to bed, my lord."

"You'd just get mad if I said no, wouldn't you?"

"I would get very mad, yes. My lord, one day will not hurt you. Lord Sima Yi allowed you a day of rest, so you should take it."

"I suppose you're- Ugh! Hack! …right."

"Come now. I can speak with lord Sima Yi for you."

"Yes, yes. Don't be so afraid of Ladu Zhang Chunhua, though, this time."

"H-Hey, don't say it like that…"

* * *

It was a miracle how he got such a wonderful wife by his side to take care of him…but guilt always plagued him about it. She did everything for him, but he could do nothing for her.

He hoped that, one day, he could do something for her…Because, if he could, he'd make sure to protect such a kind woman. It wasn't hard to fall in love with her, even through tired, sick eyes. Even if no one else did, he knew she was stunning and he was lucky to have her by his side for the rest of his days…even if he didn't have much time left on this Earth…

* * *

He was just glad he spent whatever time he had with her.


	22. Guo Jia I -Suave-

You had to be incredibly patient to have Guo Jia as a husband…

Tian Chou was incredible proof of that.

The man was wonderful. But…only when he felt like it…She remembered that he was say words of beauty to any woman he thought he had a chance with before they were married (she was happy that he now only said such words to her, now), so it took her a while to actually feel any love from the blonde.

He was such a womanizer…but now he made sure to reserve all of the flirting just for her, his wife. It was strange to think he fell for a woman and was ready to settle down in marriage. Most members of the Wu army were convinced he would just stay a single man all his life, just flirting with women and moving on like it was nothing. They wouldn't ever expect to see him with a woman on his arm, smiling in pride of such a man being wed to her.

Some women couldn't blame her…Guo Jia was an attractive man, as well as being a smart man, a strategist of Wei, alongside Jia Xu. But none of those women ever saw Tian Chou and Guo Jia when they were in private.

* * *

"My dear, I don't tell you how beautiful you are quite enough."

"You say things like that every day, Fengxiao…"

"Every day STILL doesn't feel like enough…I feel like I should say it every hour I'm with you."

"Fengxiao, you really don't have to-"

"No my dear, I know I should. Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Every conversation she had with her husband usually ended in her rolling her eyes at him. She did love him, but sheesh…she couldn't take the constant flirtation. You'd figure, after being married for so long, he'd get fed up of that way of speaking and just speak to her normally. But he never gave up with it. And she had a feeling he never would.

"Well, have you met every woman in the world?"

"I don't have to. I'm 100% sure that you're the most stunning woman out of all of them."

"Well…you're a smart man, I'll take your word for it."

"And so you should! C'mere!"

The young woman could only squeal as her blonde husband suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck, grabbing on for dear life as her legs could only flail below her, unable to get anywhere near the floor with her husband grinning in triumph and rubbing his nose against hers.

"That squeal of yours is so cute."

"It is not! Now put me down!"

"I don't think I will. I like being this close to you, you know that."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I enjoy it! Down! Now!"

He wasn't listening. He hummed happily as he sat on their marital bed, placing her in his lap, pressing his forehead against her own, quite happy with their position.

"I might say that you're beautiful a lot, but you really don't realize how much I mean it…you're beautiful and I'll love you forever, even in death."

The blush rising on her cheeks was all that he needed. She didn't need to say anything to him, he knew how much she adored him, just by how much she put up with his teasing and flirtatious behaviour.

Giving up, she sighed, moving her head to lean against his neck, snuggling with her beloved.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…and I feel exactly the same for you, my Lord."

He couldn't resist her at all. She was his everything. As much as it shocked everyone to know that he had fallen in love, it was true. He was madly in love and nothing would change that. All his attention would always be on her. He would never let her fade from his grasp.

"Well, my dear…Why don't we show each other how much we love each other?"

"Fengxiao? Eek-!"

He couldn't help it. He fell backwards onto the bed, bringing her with him, but quickly flipped their positions so he was straddling her hips, watching the blush that crept on her face deepening.

"F-Fengxiao, what are you trying to accomplish!?"

"I figured that would have been obvious, my love. I want to completely ravish you, making you beg for more."

Really, she wanted to hit him for such lewd comments, but that feeling quickly died down as he swept down to claim her lips with his own, using her shock to his advantage as he slip his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her own into a playful war, which he made sure to win.

* * *

This man's flirtation knew no bounds. And, trust me, he did what he set out to do, reminding her that she was his, forever.


	23. Xu Shu V -Anger-

It was well known that Lady Shi Tian was a beautiful woman, practically a princess. It had been said, time and time again, that she was such. Especially by her husband, Xu Shu…but, her being so stunning with her beauty was a source of anguish for Xu Shu.

Even while it was common knowledge that she was married, a lot of men came to bother her, usually requesting she leave Xu Shu for them. And, even if she said no, people would end up challenging Xu Shu, himself, to gain her hand in courtship.

It was unacceptable! Yet…he felt like maybe he should step down and let her have someone else…

All these men that wanted her were men of much higher status than him. Most were smarter and even more handsome than he. Day after day, he felt so insignificant…He started to lose hope, thinking that, one day, she'd actually agree to leave him…and, if not, he worried that one of those men would kill him just to have her…some people would be crazy enough to try it…and Xu Shu wasn't the strongest of men, he could only defend himself so much.

* * *

Shi Tian was much smarter than she looked, though…she could see all the worry that plagued her beloved. Yet, all she could do was watch as it ate away at his confidence. In the first place, he never had much motivation for anything, always thinking that somebody better would take his place. But, when he tried, he was magnificent! His strategies had, more than once, won battles for Liu Bei! Yet he still thought nothing of himself…

And she knew exactly what he was thinking…all these men that wanted her to be theirs…she already knew that would take its toll on Xu Shu, especially with the ones that directly challenged him to fight. The only thing that made them back off was usually her getting in their way, which knocked down Xu Shu's confidence much more…

It was a constant loop. Man bothers her, she says no, bothers Xu Shu until she gets in the way, Xu Shu gets down about it and then it just starts all over again.

She hated it!

* * *

"Yuanzhi!"

"Oh. My lady. It's lovely to-"

"Enough of that!"

"Ah? My lady?"

It was rare for her to raise her voice. She was normally far too reserved for that, with how shy she was…so the strength of her voice was almost frightening to Xu Shu…what had he done to anger her so?

"I want you to feel better! You've been sad for so long and I hate it now!"

"My lady, what do you-"

"It doesn't matter how many men try to take me away from you, I'll never leave! You're the man I love and that's all that matters!"

"M-My lady, I-"

"So, this is Lady Shi Tian? Truly, she is as stunning as the rumours say."

Hearing the new voice come, seemingly, out of nowhere, Shi Tian practically leapt into her husband's arms, suddenly becoming the shy, flustered woman she was before, and Xu Shu was thankful for that. Until he saw the man who stood before them…

The man looked like a warrior. Covered, head to toe, in silver armour. He sat on a white horse, among other men on dirtier looking horses, all approaching them. He looked smug, too…this couldn't be good…

Realizing she wasn't in danger, Shi Tian apologized to her husband and jumped away, blushing madly, before turning to the stranger as he jumped off his horse, immediately approaching her to take her hand (annoying Xu Shu, as much as he didn't show it on his face).

"Ahhh…I am entranced! My lady, you must allow me to take your hand in courtship. I will fight any man who stands in my way!"

"…I don't even know who you are…and I have a husband, who I was talking to before you interrupted us."

The warrior recoiled a little before turning his gaze to Xu Shu, who just stood, trying to seem as emotionless as possible. Well…his wife DID just shout about how she'd never leave him…he trusted she wouldn't shout that and then suddenly skip off with a warrior she'd only just met (he REALLY hoped so, anyway).

"So…you are her husband?"

"That I am."

"Well…then I have no choice…"

Both Shi Tian and Xu Shu stepped back as the man drew a blade from its sheath, pointing it straight at Xu Shu, ready to strike him down.

"As I said, I will fight any man who stands in the way of myself and my Lady Shi Tian! I will strike you down and claim her as my own wife!" Before he could even move to strike him, though…

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The source of the shouting belonged to no other than Shi Tian, who had her fists clenched, held tight by her side, her shoulders hunched and her face contorted into one of pure rage as she stomped towards this, still unknown, warrior, who already stepped back in confusion.

"I was speaking to my HUSBAND before you RUDELY interrupted us with your nonsense! I was telling him that I would NEVER leave his side for any reason, including the likes of you trying to take me away from him! My love for my lord Xu Shu is eternal and shall not be smothered by your hand! Now, sir…I request you leave our sight so I may finally speak with my Lord Xu Shu!"

For a while, all the men stood in awe of this woman's anger…their lord, though, began to laugh, putting away his sword and watching the woman in…pride?

"Ah, yes! THIS is exactly the woman I wish to marry! Forgive me, my lady, but I will be taking you away from your lord. If that means taking you by force, then so be it."

Shi Tian showed no sign of fear as the warrior stepped forward. But, before she could even say anything to put him off, Xu Shu had quickly stepped out in front of her, pushing her behind him and glaring up at the larger man.

"You will not be taking her anywhere. My lady will remain by my side, as she wants to do."

"What makes you think you can stop me, little man?"

It was true…this warrior was much bigger and much more muscled than Xu Shu. But he was not one to back down when the woman he loved was put in danger. Drawing his blade and hook, he pointed it up at the man before him.

"I am a man in love. And that means I am a man who will not back down when you threaten the woman he loves. I will do whatever it takes to push you back, even if it is alone."

"You do not stand a chance against me! In fact, it's laughable how you think you could push back my forces!"

The men behind him laughed along with their leader, laughing at Xu Shu. He didn't react…but he felt the gentle hands of his wife wrapping around his arm, pulling herself closer to him. Looking down, the look of rage was still etched onto her soft features, her eyes fixed onto the man in front of them. It looked like she wasn't quite ready to back down, either.

"Well…would you be willing to try that? Currently, you are standing at the castle of Lord Liu Bei. Even if you were successful in defeating me, you would be attempting to kidnap my lady Shi Tian from the kingdom she fights for. This would make you an enemy of Shu and they would not rest until my lady is returned home, safely."

"…You're bluffing."

"I do not bluff. I am a strategist. I can foresee exactly how this would go for you…and I can't imagine Lord Liu Bei would go easy on a man who kidnaps a married woman from the arms of her beloved husband. Especially if he thinks about how he'd feel if you tried the same thing with Lady Sun Shan Xiang."

For a minute, the man stood in silence, gulping down the lump in his throat. The rage of Shu would not be worth it…He should withdraw, but he didn't want to go home empty handed. He was about to speak until the small voice of Shi Tian raised itself, once again.

"I request you please leave our sight at once! I will not request nicely again. Next time I have to ask, you will be answering to my blade!"

"And you would try to fight me?"

"Excuse my lady Shi Tian…what she meant to say…was MY blade." As he spoke, he raised his sword at the warrior, his glare shining from the light of his sword as his wife held his other arm, tightly. "She will not ask again. Leave the kingdom of Shu, before I cut you down where you stand. Or you stay and become an enemy of Shu. Your decision."

This should not be a hard decision…the man had already begun to sweat as his troops whispered amongst themselves…some even turning around and riding away before being told to flee. This man was clearly a vagabond of sorts of his troops were so quick to run…

"F-Fine…but I will not give you! Mark my words, lady Shi Tian will be mine yet!"

Jumping onto his horse, he kicked its side, sending it running, as his men followed close behind.

Xu Shu could only let out a sigh of relief as he watched the men ride. But then he felt the grip on his arm tighten, looking down to see his wife actually looking quite…scared…

"My lady…you do not have to worry about him anymore. I will not allow any man to take you away from me. You said yourself, didn't you…you would never leave my side for another man…and I would never leave you for any other woman. Now…you can breathe a sigh of relief…we should head back inside the castle-"

Out of nowhere, his wife jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her cheeks against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as if on instinct.

"Yuanzhi, you were so brave! I'm sorry I had to get so mad! It must have been very ugly of me…"

"No, no, of course not! You were very brave, too, my lady. I am glad you were able to raise your voice."

Her husband kept his arms around her as he smiled down at her, watching as she moved her head to look into his eyes, a big smile pulling at her cheeks. "Oh, Yuanzhi…You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Come here~!"

Well…brave Shi Tian was definitely something Xu Shu could get used to, as she smothered his face in small kisses, moving from his nose, to his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, anywhere she could get to, before she dug her head into his shoulder, sighing happily.

* * *

Well…if this was how he was rewarded for protecting her after she got mad, he almost hoped that warrior came back to bother them.


	24. Gan Ning III -Rivalry-

It was well known throughout the kingdom of Wu (and other kingdoms, mind you) that Gan Ning and Ling Tong just couldn't stand each other, even with the fact they were supposed to be on the same side…and it was up to Xi Shi and Luy Meng to keep them from murdering each other half the time…which was a huge pain…

Xi Shi would pull her husband, Gan Ning, away from the brunette, while Lu Meng practically dragged Ling Tong away by his pony tail. It was never ideal…but it had to be done.

It was almost sad…Xi Shi actually got along rather well with Ling Tong to say he hated her husband. And he made it clearly known that he felt sorry for her…

* * *

"I don't see how you can deal with that man as a husband. He's unbearable."

Walking alongside the general of Wu, Xi Shi raised her eyebrows a little, confused at his sudden statement.

"I've been married to him for so long now, Ling Tong…yet you still say this every time we manage to have some friendly chat with each other."

"Because it's true. Sorry if I have to keep saying it to you, but you know I can't stand him. And I'll never get how you tolerate him at all, Xi Shi."

"Well…I can't defend him, really…I know he wronged you-" "Damn right." "But can you really hold this grudge forever? You have to work with him…besides…he sees you as a friend."

She almost laughed when Ling Tong practically choked on his own saliva.

"A friend!? With him!? I don't believe you."

"But it's true! He thinks it's just friendly rivalry."

"He killed my father."

"Maybe so…but Gan Ning has never been one to really hold a grudge…he just rushes in a beats up his enemies into a bloody pulp-" okay, Ling Tong was very disturbed that somebody so small and elegant looking just said something like that…"so I doubt he understands why you hold such a grudge."

"Xi Shi. Father. Dead. Gan Ning kill him. Do you understand?"

"Don't treat me like a child. I know what he did."

"Then why are you defending him?"

"Well…this is war. You two could be good friends, even if it means having all this friendly rivalry going on. Myself and Master Lu Meng are very fed up with having to constantly split you two apart, since you constantly ready yourself to take my husband's head. Would you wish to take my husband away from me, Ling Tong?"

It took him a moment…he really had to think about that answer. Xi Shi was his friend since they both joined Wu. They got along well. He never had any reason to doubt her abilities and she was very good at making soldiers forget they were in the middle of war just by smiling at them. So…

"Well…I guess not. Not now, anyway."

"I'm glad. Why not just make friends with him?"

"Xi Shi, the day I make friends with him is a long way off."

"Well, I'll look forward to when the day comes."

He couldn't help but grumble as she just innocently smiled at him like she hadn't just guilt tripped him into sparing her husband's life.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that Ling Tong wondered, every day, what made Xi Shi fall for this man…back when the two got married, she knew exactly what he had done. All the pillaging, all the killing…yet she didn't care. Even when she knew he killed Ling Tong's father. It just…baffled him, completely. So much so that he finally had to ask…

* * *

"Why DID you marry that buffoon, anyway? You knew exactly all the things he did to hurt people, yet you still fell for him?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Well…yes! You knew he killed my father, yet you threw yourself at him."

"I wouldn't say I 'threw myself' at him, Ling Tong. I'm more graceful then that."

"You danced into his arms?"

"That sounds about right."

Only she would try and use humour in this situation…

"And, to answer your question…I knew what he did was wrong…at first I didn't want to even know him, just like you. But, I realized we had to work together, so I tried to forget. Speaking to him more and more made it clearly that…well, even if it was because he now worked under Lord Sun Quan…he was a good man. He wanted to repent for what he did."

He could only raise an eyebrow at her. Her face had turned rather serious as she looked straight ahead of the path they were walking on, never even turning to look at her friend as she spoke.

"So…You just thought he was secretly a good man?"

"I know that tone of voice, Ling Tong. You don't need to sound so annoyed at me…"

"…I'm half-annoyed, half-impressed."

"Impressed?"

"Yeah. I didn't think anyone could see good in him. Well…I suppose if you can see it, I'm perfectly willing to pretend its there."

"Only pretend?"

"One step at a time, lady Xi."

The young woman giggled a little, before the two turned towards a new voice coming up in front of them. One which annoyed Ling Tong, but excited Xi Shi as he approached the two.

"Gan Ning~!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay…Gan Niiiiiiing…"

He silenced himself as Xi Shi elbowed him, quite hard, in the gut. He didn't need to be so sarcastic…

Already, the two had started glaring at each other. You could practically see the sparks from the cold stares before Xi Shi got involved and jumped into her husband's arms with a sweet smile, making him laugh a little, effectively stopping a war. For now, at least.

"What are you doing, Gan Ning?"

"Well, I've been looking for you. Didn't expect you to be with Ling Tong, though."

"Well, I've not spoken with him for a while. It was nice to walk with a friend."

"Glad you've had fun."

Ling Tong found it weird how Gan Ning didn't go questioning him for anything…I dunno, he almost thought Gan Ning would be an easily jealous husband, but he just left it alone really quickly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Gan Ning! Ling Tong! I have to go see Master Lu Meng and Lu Xun about some strategies! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Before either could reply, Xi Shi left in a huge hurry. Looks like she forgot to speak with them both…

But, as soon as she left, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were quickly at each other's throats.

"So, what exactly were you doing with my wife, hm?"

"Ohhh~? So you ARE a jealous husband! I did get curious why you weren't saying anything, but it looks like you have some restraint around Xi Shi. Looks like she has you whipped."

"Nobody has me whipped! Now tell me what you two were talking about!"

"Nothing you need to worry about! Why? Paranoid she'll leave you?"

"No way in hell! I just want to make sure you're not flirting with her!"

"Like hell I would! I'd like to think I'm proper enough to not flirt with a married woman! What about you, though? I don't want to find out you've been flirting with other women…Don't you dare hurt my friend!"

"Why you-!"

"_**XINGBA! GONGJI!"**_

"Oh God, run, Ling Tong!"

"Way ahead of you!"

* * *

Seems neither of them could face the wrath of Xi Shi when she found out they'd gone straight to arguing…


	25. Zhong Hui V -Rebellion-

The rebellion of Zhong Hui was about to begin. And Xu Xinying was going to lead the first assault. Without her husband nearby…it almost made her nervous…especially since her opponent would, technically, be Deng Ai and Wen Yang. Both were formidable opponents, as it was…but if she could convince people that both of them were rebelling and committing acts of treason, hopefully she wouldn't even have to lift a finger in their capture.

* * *

_Ohh~ Shiji would just love it if I was so successful~!_

* * *

She wasn't going to count her chickens before they hatched, though…she had to be thorough…but, now was time to begin…for her husband.

Coming face-to-face with Deng Ai to attempt his capture would be the hard part…

* * *

She saw Wen Yang, first…it looked like he was heading to Deng Ai…but he spotted her and looked over her curiously, wondering why she had so many troops following her…and…she was wearing black?

"Lady Xu Xinying. Is something the matter? Where is Master Zhong Hui?"

"He's…around, I guess."

"Did something happen? Is he in danger?"

"No, not at all. Wen Yang. I'm here to capture you."

"Excuse me?"

The man quickly stepped back as the brown haired woman drew her blade, staring him down with her cold, icy blue eyes.

"Wen Yang. You and Deng Ai are accused of treason. I am here for your capture."

"Treason? What is your reasoning, Lady Xu Xinying!?"

"Who knows? Depends what my Lord decides to tell everyone."

"You mean…this is Master Zhong Hui's doing!?"

"Aren't you smart? Now…come quietly, Wen Yang."

As she pointed her sword at him, he quickly began to run, alarming the troops that stood behind their lady, as they began to pursue at her signal. While she just walked behind them…

* * *

The troops should be ready…Zhong Hui would have spread that the two generals were rebelling. This would be it…

* * *

Upon finding Wen Yang, he had gotten to Deng Ai…but it looked like the troops hadn't given him chance to warn him. The muscular man watched as Xu Xinying gracefully walked into the room, her hips swaying as she carried her sword, the blade still out, like she was ready for it to taste blood.

"Lady Xu Xinying? What is the matter?"

"So Wen Yang didn't tell you? How fun. I'm here to capture you for treason. Dead or alive doesn't matter…but I'd prefer you to come quietly. You'd never escape."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You were rebelling, Deng Ai. And I am here to stop you."

"I know you…you would not act without the command of your husband…Lady Xu Xinying, whatever he has told you, he is using you!"

That was it. Deng Ai had slandered her husband. That was all she needed to hear to want to kill the man in front of her. But she had to hold back, for now…

"And why do you assume this?"

"Lady Xinying, we have done nothing wrong. We have not committed any treason for you to capture us. Master Zhong Hui has lied to you. Your husband is not looking out for your best interests sending you to capture us!"

"…You do not think I could capture you, Deng Ai? How modest of you…"

"Lady Xinying, please! Listen to me! You are my friend. I do not wish to fight you. If Master Zhong Hui is forcing you to-"

"Do not DARE slander my Lord in any way, Deng Ai! I know exactly what my Lord is planning. And that is why I am here to capture you. Slander my Lord again and I won't be taking you in _alive_…"

He knew she meant that…but if she could ACTUALLY kill him or not was another matter entirely…

"Master Deng Ai…We won't get through to her…we must escape from here…"

"…Yes…sadly, we must use force to get past her…"

Hearing their little whispers, Xinying scoffed, giving a signal to her man, ordering them to surround the pair…but this was short lived as the larger man practically barrelled through the fragile men, followed by Wen Yang. The only one standing in their way now was Xu Xinying…but she had no chance against the larger body of Deng Ai.

Even though her sword was drawn and ready, Deng Ai made quick work of her small frame, tackling her to the floor, before running off with Wen Yang…

She was uninjured, though…Deng Ai was clearly going soft on her. It was clear that this man held their friendship dear…

But that wasn't going to sway Xu Xinying on her choice for follow her Lord. And she would do so until the day she died.

* * *

Her men had already begun pursuit as she ran off to find any sign of her lord in the castle. Well…no such luck, just yet, but she did find Jiang Wei outside the castle, lying in wait.

"Jiang Wei."

"Lady Xu Xinying? What is going on?"

"Never mind that. Keep lying in wait for Deng Ai and Wen Yang, just in case they escape. Where is my Lord."

"Master Zhong Hui is still inside the castle. The rumours of Deng Ai and Wen Yang's betrayal has spread fast."

"He won't take long, then. Keep holding out, Jiang Wei. Victory shall be ours, soon enough."

"Of course, Lady Xinying."

He bowed his head to her as she walked away inside another door of the castle gates, quickly searching for her husband in the most obvious spots. Which was lucky…she didn't take long finding him. But her rough exterior quickly faded as he turned to face her, with his usual, coy, smile. The smile faded as she fell onto her knees, though.

"Xinying!?"

At first, he thought she was critically injured, but all he spotted on her was a large bruise forming on her arm as he rushed to her side. But he noted that she was on the verge of crying, forcing herself to hold them back.

"I'm sorry, my Lord…I couldn't stop them. I wasn't strong enough to push back Deng Ai. He's a large man…I-I…"

"Do not say another word."

"I got mad…he kept trying to say you were using me, and-! And…I lost concentration…I'm so sorry."

The man clicked his tongue as he rubbed the sides of his wife's eyes gently, keeping her tears from escaping.

"That man…he will pay for hurting you like this. Do not worry yourself, my dear. Once we capture him, I will make sure he is an example to everyone…"

"My Lord?"

"I will make a show of executing him first. Nobody will hurt you and get away with it, no matter if it's physically or mentally."


	26. Lu Xun IV -Losing your Cool-

It was well known that Lu Xun was a calm strategist…or, at least, that was the façade he put on for everyone. Only certain people knew about his stress and worries…especially Sunshi, his beloved wife.

Being a strategist was so much more than just twiddling your thumbs and watching everyone fight for you. No…you had to be on the front line, gaining people's trust. You had to make sure that strategy worked…or people would die. They would die and it would be your fault.

But Lu Xun had to hide the worries he held under a poker face, one that he'd worked on for so long…

He was only a young strategist…people still taunted him for his youth and made out that he wasn't good enough to be a strategist for Wu at his age. But the others knew of his skills. Hell, his skills were the only reason he was allowed to marry Sunshi!

That was a depressing thought…

* * *

But, speak of the Devil…

* * *

"Boyan?"

He quickly saw the worried look on her face as she noticed the large amount of books he had in his arms…she already knew he was going to over work himself again.

"Boyan. You don't have to prove anything, you know? Stressing yourself out will just cause things to get worse."

"I'm not stressing myself out…I promise-"

"Don't make stupid promises, Boyan. Especially to your wife who knows you're lying. Now, pass me some of those…"

He tried to mumble some protests to his wife, but she forced half of the pile out of his arms, taking the books into her own arms, holding them against her chest.

"Now, then…how about you just call it quits for the night? It's late…you should really relax."

"I don't have time to relax-"

"You always say that…Boyan, I barely see you anymore…"

"I see you plenty of times-"

"We sometimes wave at each other in the halls. We don't interact. Damnit, Lu Xun, you're my husband! I'm supposed to be there for you, but I can't if you just lock yourself away with all this work!"

"I'm not-"

"Don't say you're not, I swear to God-"

He knew better than to interrupt her…as much as he wanted to calm her down, he knew it wouldn't work when she was like this…she wasn't mad…she was sad. Practically on the verge of tears…

"Boyan…I miss you…"

His poker face was beginning to crumble…seeing his wife like this was something he couldn't take. Lu Xun was good at making himself seem emotionless, most of the time, but when it came to Sunshi he struggled. She was so good at making him feel calm…and when she was sad…he just wanted to be sad with her.

He'd do anything to make her happy…and now he was the one upsetting her.

It broke him.

"Sunshi…!"

A gasp left her lips as she heard the clattering of books and felt his arms wrap heavily around her small frame, holding her tight, not willing to let go any time soon. And all she could do was press her palms against the skin of his arms as she felt him shake…

"B-Boyan…?"

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to upset you. You know I'd do anything for you…I so wish I could spend more time with you, but I have so many responsibilities…! You're the only one who makes me feel like there is a light at the end of the tunnel…like there is an end to this war." Spilling his heart out was a hard thing…but, for her, he would gladly have torn out his heart and given it to her as a prize…just to make her feel loved again…

"My lady…you are everything to me…forever. Please…even if we spend a lot of time apart…know that I love you with every fibre of my being. And…no matter how much stress gets put upon me, I will fight to keep you alive, even without strategies."

"B-Boyan…t-that's sweet, but…"

"But?"

He was expecting her to tell him off…but…

"T-These books…I didn't drop them…they're digging into my chest…"

The one time she wasn't wearing her armour, eh?

"A-Ah! I-I apologize, my lady!"

It didn't take him a second to jump away from her, letting her pull the books away from herself. He couldn't help but find the blush that stained her face strangely cute…

"Boyan…I love you, too…so much. But…I'd still love more time with you-"

"I have much to do, my lady…all to keep this army, and yourself, safe."

"Why me specifically?"

"…I would hate for you to get hurt because of one of my strategies…therefore, they must be perfect…so I don't lose you."

"Wait…THAT'S your motivation to stress yourself out?"

Now that she put it that way…

"…Yes. You are. It's not stressful when I know that all the tiring work is to keep you safe, alongside this army."

"…now I just feel terrible! Don't stress yourself out over me! You know I can protect myself-"

"But if anything goes wrong, it still puts you in danger!"

"And is that why you avoid putting me in the front line?"

"Yes! I won't have you hurt on my watch! Even if it means you stay close to me in every battle, I'll protect you!"

"…well…I think you just figured out your next strategy, hm?"

"A-Ah…"

He couldn't help but blush. Well…maybe that was always the easiest option to keep her safe…by his side, she wouldn't be in as much danger.

Really, why didn't he think of that in the first place?

"W-Well…a-as long as you're fine with that-"

"I'd be perfectly happy staying beside you on a battlefield. Now…you can spend less time on those strategies if you don't have to worry about me, right?"

"My lady, that's not how it works…"

"Well…I'll take what I can get."

All of that shouting just for it to conclude like that?

"But…at least you've had a good shout."

"My lady?"

"You've clearly not been calm for a while…I wouldn't want you to suddenly snap in front of Uncle Quan."

"You may have a good point, my dear…"

"Exactly. It's best to get it out."

"Was this your plan all along?"

"No." Of course not. "But, it happened. And I'm glad. So…you'll be going back to reading…right?"

As she helped him pick up the dropped books, he quickly noticed the look of sadness in her eyes…she really didn't want him to leave…but he had to…or did he? I mean…one day wouldn't hurt, right?

"…If you want me to stay, my lady-" "Don't say that…I'm not guilt tripping you into staying with me for a while." "I know you're not. That doesn't stop me wanting to come spend some time with you for a while. I can always do some reading while I'm with you, if I feel like it."

There it was…the pouted look of hopefulness…he really couldn't say no, now…

"Really? You don't have to…"

"My lady, I want to. Now, come. If there's one thing you do well, it's making sure I can keep my cool. Maybe being with you for a while will help me be calm again…"

"Aha…still feeling uneasy?"

"Yes, of course…after getting so much off my chest, it's hard to not be a little on edge. I can't even face Master Lu Meng after getting so upset."

"Well, I can bother you as a distraction."

"Well, I know plenty of ways you can distract me…and I'm sure we'll both enjoy them very much."

"Boyan…You pervert."


	27. Jia Chong II -Curiosity-

Well now…I'm pretty sure nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Kuo Huai's scientific 'curiosity'.

She already seemed cruel and sadistic, especially alongside her husband, Jia Chong, but…wow, you hadn't seen anything until something had sparked her curiosity.

Her eyes would light up and an unsettling smile would crawl onto her lips. Any ally within a mile radius ended up with a shiver running down their spine when it happened. They just knew…

* * *

As unsettling as it was, Jia Chong was the only one who seemed un-phased by it. In fact, he was usually alongside her as she got curious of things. Hell, she was practically ready to create Frankenstein's monster and Jia Chong would still smile like nothing was wrong with the freak walking around.

Truth be told, he'd walked in on her curious little experiments more than once. The first time, yeah…he was a little taken back…but not enough to put him off pursuing her (if anything, it made him want to court her even more). After the two were married, it became a regular occurrence. Now he even offered to help with her experiments and watch (I think he was getting quite curious, too…probably gaining the curiosity off her).

* * *

"My lady…oh? And what are you doing now?"

"Oh! My lord. You're just in time…I found a specimen with two different eye colours…I've been curious for a while what the insides look like, so…"

Well, finding his wife covered in human blood, her hands shoved inside the skull attempting to pull out the eyeballs wasn't a shock at all…he'd seen her in worse positions (at one point, he found her practically straddling the body trying to pull their rib cage out. He found it funny when she did pull a rib out, she ended up flying off the operating table, but holding it up in triumph).

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was getting a little gross, I do apologize, and maybe I should have warned you this was gonna get sick…Oops…

* * *

"My lady, you do realize it's not a hugely rare occurrence for people to have two different coloured eyes?"

"I do. But I've never been able to look inside their body to see if anything is different about them…"

"And how has that gone for you so far?"

"Not very good…my curiosity is dying down…there is nothing in their body to dictate why their eyes are different colours…"

She looked very disappointed, pushing up her glasses…which annoyed her when she realized she just smeared blood across the lens. "Damn…"

"Well, now…It's lucky I got this gift for you."

"A gift?" she quickly took her glasses off (practically blinding herself as she squinted at her husband) and rubbed them against the bottom of her skirt, not really caring where the blood went "And what do you mean by that, my Lord?"

"Well, you've been curious of those juggernauts that have been attacking us for a while now, yes?"

"Of course…I do wonder what makes those little things move around…that Yue Ying really knows her stuff. I can't fall behind…"

"Well…I've brought you a specimen to look at."

Putting her glasses back on as quickly as she tugged them off, her eyes lit up at the smaller juggernaut her husband held out to her in his arms.

"How did you get that?! We have to destroy them when we attack, so-"

"Well, I couldn't get the full sized ones, for obvious reasons…but the smaller models are easier to catch. I grabbed this one knowing you could figure out how they tick. It would give us an advantage to know how to be rid of them without wasting time and soldiers destroying them-oof!"

Jia Chong had to regain his balance as his wife practically leapt at him, wrapping her small arms around his slender body. Once he got used to it, he couldn't help but chuckle at the big grin on her face as she giggled in excitement.

"My Lord, you know how to make me the happiest girl alive! Thank you for the chance to satisfy my curiosity!"

"Well, you'll do me proud, I know that. Once you figure out how it ticks, we'll report back to Lord Sima Shi."

"Of course, of course~!"

"I'll gladly help out, my lady."

"Thank you!"

Her smaller hands happily grabbed his cheeks, not caring about the blood on her hands, and pressed her dark lips against his pale ones, for a quick peck of a kiss. She then pulled away and almost skipped to push the pulverized body off the table, placing the juggernaut in its place.

* * *

Her curiosity really did move on quickly…it made him smile knowing he could make her happy. Even with the simplest things.

* * *

And, after taking things apart with his wife, nobody questioned why he was covered in red hand prints, all over his clothes and even his face. Not that he seemed to mind…


	28. Zhang Bao II -Similarities-

You'd think that, in their marriage, Lu Yusheng would be the voice of reason against Zhang Bao's brash and hot headed personality. But…actually, the two were very similar.

Yes, Lu Yusheng was very good at scolding Zhang Bao for getting himself into trouble, but that was just as a worried wife. Hey, he scolded her, too, for the very same thing.

* * *

The two were very brash, usually running into danger. If they were on the same battlefield, the two were always in the front line, ready to fight whoever came at them. Hell, when the two worked together, they were a force to be reckoned with (especially since Bao worked very hard to protect Yusheng).

* * *

Both of them were protective of each other…if one was in danger, you just knew the other would be close by ready to jump in harm's way if it came to it. And they'd be happy to die for the other, even if the other would hate thinking of such a thing…

* * *

Funnily enough, both had quite large appetites. But the difference was that at least Lu Yusheng could eat politely…Bao just stuffed his face. That was something he probably got off his father, sadly. Even Lu Yusheng stopped finding him attractive when he sat down to eat, watching himself and his father shoving meat down their faces. She was happily sat with Xingcai, just pretending it didn't exist (and nobody believed Xingcai was related to Bao with how little she was like their father…). It was almost funny…almost. But that didn't stop Lu Yusheng eating about ten times her body weight in food. Zhang Bao often wondered where she put it all…there was rarely much fat on her (he could pinch a decent amount of stomach, much to his own amusement, but that usually ended with her beating him up).

* * *

Neither one of them cared much about their appearances. Both looked rough. Yusheng even had some bits of war paint on her cheeks and actually had tribal tattoos on her shoulders. But, together, the two did look pretty strange…they weren't really a match. But that's what they seemed to love about each other.

Bao loved that Yusheng understood how he acted. She understood his need to be strong, if just to protect her. And she loved how he would do anything to protect her. How he understood everything she wanted from herself and more.

* * *

The two thought of themselves as a wonderful match, even with how strange the pair was…Zhang Fei definitely seemed proud of his son's wife (and he did wonder what kind of husband Xingcai would come out with…).

* * *

"Bao~! Hey, Bao~?"

"Oh! I'm over here!"

Yusheng looked around to see her husband waving at her from the castle garden, a grin on his face.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I was training. What else?"

"Of course, of course…"

She didn't expect anything less out of him. He enjoyed training and sparing, much more than she did…if they had one difference, it was that Yusheng was a lot lazier than Bao. While he was out training, she was usually laying in a field of grass somewhere (that's where he normally found her, anyway).

"Well, I came to find you, anyway."

"Oh? Is something bothering you?"

"Not really. I just wanted to go into town. I wondered if you'd want to come with me. It's fine if you don't."

"Hmm…it sounds fun enough. As long as we can get some food."

"Well, obviously. When don't we get food from town? They sell the best stuff there…"

Her stomach practically rumbled just thinking about it, making her husband laugh. Though she blushed heavily when she felt him take her hand, his own face quite red.

"We should get going, then! Hey, if we don't go soon, everything on the markets will be sold! Come on!"

She didn't even get to argue, getting dragged out of the garden.

* * *

The two of them were way too similar at times. No difference they had could ever be seen very well when the two practically thought the same every five seconds.

That's probably what made them go so well together. They had small differences, but they were very similar in almost every way.


	29. Guan Suo II -Flowers-

People tended not to mention the flower that always rested in Guan Suo's hair…They concentrated more on the large flowers that rested in Wang Yue's hair, coloured purple and white, beautiful flowers.

Before he wed ANYONE, a lot of people questioned why Suo wore a flower in his hair. But the answer was never really obvious or given to anyone.

But now, even his wife was beginning to question it…

* * *

She noticed when she first met him that he seemed to like flowers. While a lot of people questioned his masculinity over it, she just found it a curious subject. He really did love flowers…in fact, he was the reason she loved wearing her purple flowers in her hair.

* * *

"_There. Perfect."_

"_Is there a reason you're putting flowers in my hair?"_

"_Well, why not? They look wonderful in that gorgeous hair of yours."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Of course. They complement your beauty perfectly."_

* * *

She blushed at the memory…really, he was the cheesiest husband you could get. But he was the sweetest man ever…you couldn't even dream about a man so wonderful.

* * *

Oh…speak of the devil.

* * *

"My lady. I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Oh! My lord. You've been looking for me?"

"Yes. I almost grew worried…I didn't think I'd find you in the garden."

Wang Yue stayed sat on the grass, watching as her husband happily sat himself down next to her, pulling her against him, allowing her to rest her head against his chest.

"You didn't have to worry about me, my lord. You know I wouldn't run off."

"I don't doubt that. I just worry that you'll get hurt."

"I won't. I promise, my Lord. I'll be fine."

"Well…I'm glad. But, what were you doing out here all alone?"

"Hmm…thinking, mostly."

"About anything in particular?"

She shook her head as a no to her husband, but hummed a little. "Nothing of great importance…just wondering something about you."

"About me? Am I allowed to know?"

"It was nothing secretive…I just wondered why you loved flowers so much."

For a second, Guan Suo just looked purely confused before letting out a chuckle.

"You think too much about something so small. Besides…I don't love flowers as much as people think I do. They're lovely things. Buuuuuut…"

"But?"

"Well…maybe when people think I love 'flowers', they're talking about something else…"

"Something else? What is it?"

Wang Yue looked up at him curiously as she felt his fingers run through her long hair, every so often stopping to play with the purple flowers that rested by her ears.

"I think of you as my beautiful flower. They may have been thinking about you."

Her face practically exploded red…

Really, he was terrible…

"M-My lord…you're saying such embarrassing things."

"Well…You are cute when you get all embarrassed."

"Uwah! My Lord!"

She couldn't stop herself from squealing as her husband quickly scooped her into his arms, pulling her up to press his nose softly against hers, rubbing them together as he allowed her to sit in his lap, watching as her face turned redder and redder.

She wondered how she could even tolerate how much he enjoyed embarrassing her. He was beginning to make a habit of it.

"My lord…You really are embarrassing…"

"Yes, but if you didn't like it, you would never have married me."

The smile on his face made her pout a little…she knew he was right, sadly…

"Yes, yes…I suppose you're right…"

"You only suppose? I'm hurt, my lady…"

Feigning injury, he grumbled and fell onto the grass, bringing her down with him, laying the two amongst the flowers in the garden, making her giggle a little as she lay against her husband's chest.

"Well…I know you're very much right, my lord. I married you because you are the way you are. Hehe…and it helped that your Father introduced us to each other."

"Ahhhh…You make it seem like my father is the only reason we're together."

"He probably is."

"Don't speak like thaaaaaaaat…I'd like to think we'd have met each other one day. Fate works in wonderful ways."

"I didn't think you were a man who believed in fate."

"Well…I didn't. Not until I met you. It had to be fate that brought us together-"

"You're being embarrassing again!"

He laughed as Wang Yue slapped her hands against his chest as much as she could (but gently and playfully), pouting with a blush on her face, watching her husband's grin grow in size.

* * *

It felt like something from a fairy tale…her husband speaking of how fate brought them together as they lay amongst the flowers of the gardens of Shu. Sometimes it felt way too cliché for her tastes…

But she wouldn't have it any other way.


	30. Zhao Yun III -Protective Brothers-

_**A/N; I think it's about time I started writing notes for these...I'll always write them up here in Bold and Italic so they're easy to tell from the rest of the story.**_

_**I think there's been a lot of people assuming I'm taking requests? I mean, yeah, suggestions are fine but with people saying 'can you please do -name here-?' it's...well, it's off putting...sometimes it's nice because it'll inspire me to write for them. But other times I feel forced into a character I might not really like...or a character that, historically, doesn't have a named wife or even children. So it makes the characters harder to create. I like to think I'm good at making characters, but forcing myself to make so many of them and research names for them to have...it feels like a chore while this was supposed to be a fun little thing to do alongside other stories.**_

_**Suggestions are welcome...but please don't make requests, because it might be hard for me to work with them. But, I'm happy that everyone seems to be enjoying this. I'll do my best for everyone!**_

* * *

Ma Chao, Ma Yunlu's elder brother, was scarily protective of his baby sister.

That sounded wonderful and all…but it was actually hell for Zhao Yun. He could barely have time alone with his wife without Ma Chao rushing in to tell him off for trying to defile his sister (and usually all he was doing was spending time with her, not doing…well…not 'defiling' her…sheesh…).

* * *

To say they were married, he felt like a fifteen year old boy trying to court a young woman with her father standing in his way. It wasn't ideal. Not for anyone…let's face it, the only one who tried to help them was Ma Dai and he wasn't of much use when it came to keeping Ma Chao busy. But he tried his best to help seeing as she was very similar to a little sister of his, too. Distracting Ma Chao was something he had to do, often. Hell, if Ma Chao wasn't distracted, Ma Yunlu would never have time with her husband.

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Ma Dai. You're the best."

"I know, I know~. But it is hard to distract the young master, y'know? Especially when he catches on to what I've been doing…I'm not sure how many punishments I've taken now, but all I know is I've had a lot of brain damage off your brother."

"I know…I've made it up to you, though…"

"Oh?"

"I went into town today and brought you some meat buns. You don't do too much with your brain so I figured you would be happy with them after all the damage."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. I use my brain a lot, y'know…but I will take those meat buns off your hands."

"Of course you will."

Ma Yunlu didn't hear any complains as Ma Dai tucked into a meat bun with a grin. Really, he didn't do it for rewards. He knew that her brother being so protective of her made her miserable. He tried his best to help. But it still wasn't really enough…if a girl couldn't spend time with her husband because of her older brother, then she really didn't have much hope of a happy relationship. And Ma Dai didn't want to hear of Ma Yunlu and Zhao Yun's marriage ending badly because of Ma Chao.

Especially when they two were quite happy as they were.

"Ma Dai, do you think big brother Chao will ever stop with this? I'm a warrior like him…I can protect myself. And when it comes to protecting me from my own husband…it's ridiculous."

"Well…he might lay off a little, but I doubt he'd ever stop. You know what he's like…all for justice and all that. And we both have to do whatever he says."

"YOU have to do whatever he says. Don't drag me into this."

"Hey, he's the reason we're all working for Shu. I will drag you down to hell with me if I have to."

"I'm already there."

"Woah, woah…geez, your brother really is getting you down, isn't he?"

"Well, of course! I want to scream. I can't even spend time with my husband without him jumping up out of nowhere…"

Humming to himself as he took a big bite out of his bun, Ma Dai just shrugged at her, replying with his mouth still a little full. "Why not just scream, then? Sometimes it's good to let the frustrations out."

"If Big Brother hears-"

"Oh come on, his hearing isn't THAT good."

"Well…okay, I guess…"

Ma Dai already covered his ears with his hat a little as she took in a big, deep breath…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The man was only able to laugh for a second as the two then heard a rumble before the door crashed open. Revealing a worried pair; Zhao Yun and Ma Chao.

"My lady! Is something wrong!?"

And here came the flashbacks from his proposal…

"Yunlu! I heard you scream! Who is hurting you!?"

Ma Dai had to stop himself from laughing…"Well, maybe his hearing IS that good…Or you just screamed too loud."

"…I'm just even more frustrated now…"

It took a while of explaining for the two men to understand what had happened and why Ma Yunlu had screamed about something.

"Oh, so…my lady was frustrated? I am relieved you aren't hurt…"

"Not as relieved as I!"

"Young master, are you REALLY gonna argue about who got more worried about Yunlu?"

"I am her only flesh and blood! It shouldn't have to be argued how much I worry for her!"

Ma Yunlu really had to resist stomping onto her brother's foot…really, anybody could worry, even without being related to her by blood.

"Big brother, Chao. I'm going to go into town-"

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"No…I was going to see if my Lord would go with me?"

"I will still accompany you, Yunlu-"

"You will not."

Ma Chao was, strangely, surprised when his sister walked over to Zhao Yun, intertwining her arm with his own. "Brother, I'm sure you have your own wife to get back to. Instead of disrupting my time with my Lord, I'm sure she'd appreciate some time with you."

"My wife spends enough time with me every day, but I don't feel like that's anything you need ask about…"

For a moment everyone just stood in silence…well, until Ma Dai opened his mouth.

"Then why do you bother Yunlu about how she spends time with her husband? You'd be pretty annoyed if she stopped you seeing the young mistress."

"W-Well…this is my little sister! I'm here to protect her as well as protecting my lady! I have enough time for both of them!"

"Still pretty hypocritical of you, young master…"

"Ma Dai!"

"Just sayin'."

* * *

Even without his approval, Ma Yunlu happily dragged her husband into the town with her, her hand in his. Something seemed to be bothering Zhao Yun, though…

"My lady…was it really wise to run off without your brother? He seemed sad…"

"Of course he seemed sad. But I'm finding it very frustrating that I can't be alone with you without him running in to separate us. If a husband and wife can't spend time alone together, then is there even a point in being married?"

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything…Zhao Yun was a fairly oblivious man when it came to it. He looked almost upset…

"But, my lady…even if we can't be alone, I still love you. That's why I married you."

"Ah…that's not what I meant, my Lord…I just…I'd love to spend time with you without my brother getting protective."

"…I doubt you'd ever be able to change master Ma Chao. Besides…we do have enough time alone together."

"That's only because Ma Dai gets rid of big brother Chao for us…"

"Even so-"

"My Lord, my brother is not a fan of letting his sister be 'defiled' by anyone, even her husband. I doubt he'd ever willingly let us be alone."

As Ma Yunlu stopped to look over a couple of market stalls, Zhao Yun hummed to himself in deep thought…"Well…maybe we'll just have to try change his mind. I can try talk to him if you wish, my lady? I can try convince him that our love is strong."

The comment made her blush, but she almost pouted in thought before shrugging her shoulders at her husband.

"I'm not sure it'd work, but…if that's what you want, it's always worth a try."

"Of course. I'll be sure to convince him. If him being so protective upsets you, my lady, I will do anything in my power to help. I would do anything to make you happy."

Her face just grew redder…really, Zhao Yun…

"You don't have to say it like that…"

"Why not? It's the truth, my lady."

He stood close next to her, smiling as she turned her gaze to look up into his soft eyes. In turn, this made her return the smile with a smaller one of her own. "Well…thank you, my Lord…I will wish you luck against my brother."

"I got along with Master Ma Chao before I married you. I don't see why he'll suddenly hate me."

"You really don't know my brother well enough."

* * *

It's safe to say that Zhao Yun speaking with Ma Chao didn't go as he planned…

Looked like they'd just have to deal with him as much as they could.


	31. Yue Jin II -Strength-

_**A/N; I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I don't have much of a clue on how the improve it...I'm struggling writing for Yue Jin seeing as Koei only seemed to focus on the 'oh shit, I'm short' part of his personality...and since he's a recent character, I can't say much about him just yet. If I can learn more about him and be able to write him better, I'll write more...but for now, Yue Jin is a character I might not write that much for because of it...**_

* * *

There were no ifs or buts about it…Yue Jin was definitely a strong and agile young man. Lady Chunyu was very proud of how he acted in battle…but this strength was sometimes something that got the best of him.

Yes, he didn't have much confidence in his height, sadly…but he had enough confidence in his strength to keep him rushing to the front lines, practically pouting when he was kept on defence.

Which led her to this issue right here…

* * *

"I don't agree with any of these decisions…"

"You should respect their decisions, Wenqian. Master Guo Jia and Master Jia Xu worked hard on these strategies…"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to stay on defence."

"They must trust you to take care of the main camp. Lord Cao Cao needs the protection and they must think you're the man for the job."

"You know very well that I wouldn't want the most important mission…"

* * *

Enough confidence to constantly want to be on the front lines, but not enough confidence to stay behind and take charge of protecting his lord…a strange man, indeed.

* * *

Looking down at her husband, Chunyu sighed…"You can complain all you want, but I doubt the strategy will change."

"Do you not think I'd be better on the front line, my lady?"

"You work well on the front line. It doesn't mean you should ALWAYS be there."

* * *

This conversation could last forever…Yue Jin was a man who wouldn't change his mind so easily. Wanting to be on the front line was something he'd always insist on…

* * *

"Why are you so determined, anyway, Wenqian? The front line is a dangerous place…I worry for you, my love…"

"Ah…don't say it like that…"

Seeing the blush on her husband's face was enough to brighten her day, any day.

"Well…you know how I feel, Wenqian. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt or worse…"

"Do you think I'd die?"

"I would hope not. I trust your strength…you're the strongest man, in my opinion. You've saved me on many occasions. But…it doesn't stop me worrying for you every time you go out to battle…I sit at home, feeling a little cliché, wondering when you'll return…you can be gone for days at a time…"

"Well…once Lord Cao Cao rules the land, we'll all live happily…you and I will be able to live with our family."

He raised a brow at her curiously as he heard her giggle at her husband.

"Are you suggesting that you want me to bear your children?"

"D-Don't word it like that!"

She loved teasing him. He would end up so flustered, turning red quickly trying to change the subject at hand…

"M-My lady, you understand what I mean…I fight to make sure you and I can live happily, with or without a family to take care of, yet. Ever since I married you, I fought to keep you safe."

"Then…if you don't mind me asking, what did you fight for before we were married, Wenqian?"

"I found to try bring peace back to the country. I fought for Lord Cao Cao to rule the country. I still do. It's just now I have the woman I love to protect, not just Lord Cao Cao."

"How sweet…"

"Once again, you don't have to say it like that…"

Chunyu couldn't help but giggle again. Really, it was so easy to fluster him…for such a strong man, he was like an awkward teenager.

"I'm glad I can be your reason to fight, Wenqian. But this still doesn't stop me worrying. No matter what you say, I will worry when you leave for battle."

"I didn't expect you to stop worrying about me. I'd be a little upset if you didn't worry."

"Then I'm glad my worry makes you happy." "That's not what I-" "Hehe…I know, I know. But…I trust you'll always come home alive. I would hate for you to make me a widow…"

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're stuck with me for a long time. I won't just leave you all on your own. You'd have no one to protect you."

"Well, I'd like to think I can protect myself, Wenqian!"

"Ah! Of course, of course! But, you know-"

Yue Jin got more and more flustered as he heard her giggle…as much as the sound of her soft laughter should have been relaxing, over their marriage it became a source of frustration…

"My lady, please…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You know I can't help it."

"You know I'm very serious about this…"

"Of course. And just think…this whole conversation started from you whining about being put into a defensive position."

"W-Whining!?"

"That's what it sounded like."

Yue Jin's glare would have been more threatening if he could have been at eye level with her…but we all know that's impossible.


	32. Sima Shi I -Caring-

_**Sima Shi is hard to write, oh God, I don't think I'll write much for him, but I'll try!**_

_**Also, if you ARE going to suggest thing like characters or prompts, PLEASE, do not send your own writing for 'inspiration'. Yes, the one that was sent for me for Liu Shan was good and did inspire me to write (but I was in the middle of this), but it's a bit...patronizing (I don't know, I'm british, I get patronized a lot by a lot of people older than me so...it feels very similar). So...I'd appreciate it if you'd just send prompt and character ideas if you want to. **_

_**But, thank you for thinking of me. But it is a bit...yeah...**_

* * *

Sima Shi wasn't one for showing much emotion. He was never allowed to show such emotion, even in private. Being the son of a brilliant man had its flaws and this was one of them.

* * *

So, this posed a slight problem in his relationship with his wife.

* * *

It wasn't like she didn't know. Lady Xiahou Hui knew what she was in for when the two got married. But she didn't expect to have days where she'd be purely ignored by her husband as he worked.

But…he did show he cared for her in any way he could. Usually being quite secretive about it.

If ever he saw her alone, he would quietly sneak a flower into her hand, making her jump.

* * *

"_M-My Lord?"_

"_What? Am I not allowed to give my wife a flower?"_

* * *

He would always chuckle at her flustered expression as she, thankfully, accepted the flower, before he would walk off.

* * *

He would sneakily sneak a kiss onto her cheek if ever no one was looking, causing her much more embarrassment.

There were many ways which he showed emotions to her and only her. But having a wife who was easily embarrassed by acts of love towards her was almost useful. He didn't have to force himself to do anything if he didn't feel like it some days. And it was easy to tell when she'd get too embarrassed by anything. So he knew when it wasn't a good time…this meant he didn't always have to show emotion for her.

* * *

"Hey, Shi. Is Lady Hui okay?"

Sima Shi raised an eyebrow at his brother, Sima Zhao…he rarely asked such questions…he usually only cared for being lazy and bugging his own wife, Tang Ji…

"She is perfectly fine. Why? Does she look sick or-?" "No, no, of course not…"

Zhao knew best than to worry his brother about his wife. When he grew worried about her, his emotionless façade quickly dropped so he could stay by her side and take care of her.

"She's just been looking a little down lately. Have you seen her much?"

"I've been busy, Zhao. And so are you. How much have you been seeing YOUR wife?"

"A lot, thank you very much. Even being busy, you have to make time for her."

For a while, Shi ended up just staring at his brother with an eyebrow raised, before a look of disappointment in his brother rolled onto his face.

"…You've been skipping work, haven't you?"

"One problem at a time, Shi. She might be easily embarrassed by everything, but she does have feelings. You should check on her, or something."

A sigh left his lips as he closed his book, glaring at his brother a little. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I know you don't like showing that you care for her, but this is ridiculous. You gotta find better ways to spend time with her."

"How I spend time with my wife isn't your business, Zhao. Excuse me."

Sima Zhao did as he said, moving out of the way for his brother to leave the room…all he could do was scratch his neck in confusion. Shi never was that great as a husband…but he could tell that Xiahou Hui loved him and he loved her. It was just dumb that he was an emotional tight ass…well…he knew people who were worse.

* * *

"My lady?"

"Hm? My lord?"

The young woman turned to smile at her lord…though the smile seemed strangely weak, even for this bashful young woman. "Zhao told me something looked to be bothering you."

"A-Ah…I guess I can't hide it if even Lord Sima Zhao notices. He's normally so oblivious…"

"So something IS bothering you?"

Wow, Sima Zhao was right…Sima Shi actually felt kinda scared.

"W-Well…I wouldn't say I'm being 'bothered' by anything. I'm just sad I don't see much of you lately…"

Zhao was right again. Okay, some force of nature was surely against him.

"I've been busy, my Lady, I apologize…"

"I know. It's why I'd never complain about it. Your father retired, so you're taking over the kingdom…" "Don't remind me." "So, of course you'd be busy. I wish I could help you in any way, but I'm not exactly useful with war councils and such…"

She did try to learn, at one stage, but it didn't turn out well…she just ended up confused about a lot of things…War wasn't something she was good with…She knew how to fight, but even then, she was on defence…And even then she wasn't much good…she didn't have much confidence in herself as the wife of Sima Shi because of this. Such a skilled fighter should have a wife who could fight just as well as him…but he never seemed to care, loving her even with her being so clumsy in a fight. He was always there to protect her without a complaint.

So…she couldn't help in any way…as much as she'd have loved to.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're wonderful as you are, being there to support me."

"Support still doesn't sound like a wonderful role to play alongside you…"

"Well, it's the role I love you playing. Your support is all I need to keep me going. And I'd always be there to protect you so I can have your support. Without it…well, I doubt I could keep going."

"That's…you never say things like that…"

"Well, now you're just making me seem heartless."

He was glad when she giggled a little, glad she knew he was joking around (it really was hard to tell). He was surprised, though…even after he said something so…well, embarrassing, she wasn't getting flustered. She looked relatively happy.

"My lord…I didn't know me just being beside you meant so much."

"Of course it does. There's a reason you're my 'other half'. Without you, I'm only half a man."

"Oh, my Lord…you're embarrassing me!"

Well, there was the flustered look that he had come to love. He couldn't help but laugh, which just made it worse.

"D-Don't laugh like that! Y-You were being so cheesy-!"

"Well, I have to show I care somehow, don't I?"

He smiled as her face softened, but her blush seemed to get worse.

"My lord…I already know you care…You don't need to show me so much…"

"Well…that won't stop me. I'm not wonderful at showing emotions…so I'll gladly do whatever it takes to remind you I care. Remember; I love you."

"A-Ah…and I love you, my Lord…"


	33. Liu Shan I -Smile-

_**It's weird how I can't stand Liu Bei, but I actually kinda like Liu Shan...hmm...well, I guess it's because I guess he's kinda fun? While Liu Bei was just...thick. 'yeah, lets trust Lu Bu, I don't see how that could go wrong'. Dumb ass.**_

_**But, hey...Liu Shan isn't that hard to write. But I'll marry him on Empires to see how he acts towards a spouse so I can get a better impression of him. That's how I see how they act for everyone.**_

_**Which begs the question why Lu Xun hasn't set fire to Sunshi yet, seeing as everytime I went in a base he would burn it down...wanker...**_

* * *

"My dear? My dear!? Oh my…now where has she gotten to…"

* * *

This was pretty common…Zhangshi, Liu Shan's wife, would often go walking around the courts and end up lost somewhere, leaving Liu Shan to try and find where she had ran off to. And it's not like she ran to the same place every time…that would make it easy…no, she just ran off somewhere and LITERALLY got lost. He'd normally find her looking horribly confused…

His wife had no sense of direction…

* * *

But it was one of the rare times he got worried enough to lose his smile. Yes, his usual smile may have been a show for everyone around him, but that didn't mean he didn't have any feelings. It's just…showing them was something he couldn't bring himself to do. So much expectation was riding on his slender frame being the son of Liu Bei. Most of the time, it was a bit too much, but he had to be strong. He thought that, maybe, it might have been a bit foolish of him to think he could hide all the pressure. But, it made him feel better just being able to shrug it all off, sometimes.

Hey, his father wasn't going to die for a long time…Liu Shan was still young. And he'd only been married to Zhangshi for a few months now…yet, he still felt strong feelings towards her.

* * *

Liu Shan was a foolish man. And he needed a woman like her to help him. A woman who was smart and had a strong will.

* * *

And he probably wished she had a better sense of direction…

* * *

"My dear?"

"My lord!"

He sighed in relief as he heard her footsteps rushing towards him. "Well…this was where you were hiding."

"You make it sound like I do this on purpose…"

She never did…she just never remembered which way to go and ended up lost…Liu Shan was contemplating giving her a map of…well…everywhere.

But, now he'd found her, he felt like he could smile again. He knew she was always just lost, but not knowing where she was always worried him…you never know where she would wonder off to. If she ended up outside of the castle, who knows who could see her and grab her…he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

(It was hard to believe this was the older sister to Xingcai and Zhang Bao…She was nothing like either of them, or even her father, Zhang Fei.)

* * *

It was a strange life for Zhangshi with her marriage to Liu Shan…the, hopefully, future emperor of Shu. It was strange because it was hard to tell what he was thinking…That fake smile of his was, almost, always plastered onto his pale face. He looked like a doll, half the time…but this was when he felt the pressure of his position pushing down on his shoulders…

* * *

When he was alone, however, this was quick to change.

* * *

When he truly felt happy, like all that pressure was gone, he could smile. And his true smile was something that made Zhangshi feel so…wonderful.

And knowing she was one of the only people who would ever see his true smile just filled her heard with pure joy.

* * *

"Hm? My dear, is now really the time for you to day dream?"

"Oh! Of course…I apologize, my Lord."

"No need. Let's just get you back to our room. You'll catch a cold out here."

"Well, I'm glad you worry about me, but it's not that cold."

"Still. I bet it'll get cold very soon. Come, now."

* * *

Even now, he was smiling at her. He was truly happy and wanted to make sure she wouldn't get sick or end up lost again.

Knowing his truest smiles were reserved just for her…that was the best honour she could ask for.


	34. Sima Zhao II -Nagging-

_**Zhao isn't hard to write. Especially since he and I are pretty similar. Lazy as frick.**_

_**Also, I apologize that, in the first chapter for Zhao, I hadn't named his wife. I actually forgot her name, sadly, since I'm pretty forgetful. But, now Tang Ji is revealed. I'm glad to get her name out. There's not much to say about this, though...**_

* * *

It was bad that Sima Zhao was very laid back…

It was worse that his wife, Tang Ji, let him get away with it.

Wang Yuanji was one to get him to move again, usually giving Tang Ji a shove to move, too.

* * *

But, as Tang Ji thought about it, she hated having to nag him…she knew it made him feel a little, well…almost annoyed when people ended up nagging him. But with how much he ended up being lazy, it became essential to nag him into stuff. Didn't mean she wanted to…she was happy to let him lay there just thinking.

Besides, she enjoyed seeing her husband relaxed. When he could just lay back and do nothing was the best time to see him…having him all pouty like a ten year old, slouching his shoulders and dragging himself around was just a pain in the neck.

She was happy when he actually got on his feet to do something without too much hassle…but having Wang Yuanji and Jia Chong come in to pull him by the ear was something that…well, it was growing to be an annoyance…

It wasn't like she was a bad wife. Yeah, sometimes wives had to nag for their husband's to do things. It kept them in line. But, as a husband, Zhao wasn't bad, either. When it came to their marriage, Tang Ji was actually surprised how much he put into it and how much he truly cared. It was just when it came to him doing anything he wasn't 100% willing to do…if he ever complained, she gave in quite easily and let him do as he wished…

…okay, that made it sound like she was wrapped around his little finger. But he'd never take advantage of her not wanting to nag…

Right?

* * *

"Ughhhhhhh…"

Upon hearing her groan, Jia Chong and his wife, Kuo Huai, turned to Tang Ji, watching as she ended up laying her face on the table in front of them, grumbling.

"…Lady Ji, is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Well, your grumbling would suggest otherwise…"

Both Jia Chong and Kuo Huai weren't exactly great at solving the problems of others (unless it involved tracking people down), but Tang Ji was the wife of Sima Zhao, the man who could, one day, rule the kingdom. And he was their Lord, anyway…it was a duty of theirs to at least TRY and help.

But clearly Kuo Huai was rusty and didn't exactly know what to do, seeing as she'd grabbed a brush and began using it to 'pet' Tang Ji's shoulder, almost singing; "There, there."

She wasn't surprised when Jia Chong just took the brush off her and threw it somewhere. In fact, she wondered why he hadn't done it sooner.

"If something is bothering you, Lady Ji, it is best to get it out. Suppressing your emotions isn't exactly a great thing to do."

"Could Kuo Huai pull all of my emotions out of my body? She enjoys dissecting things, right?"

"Yes, I do enjoy that, but if I did such a thing, I doubt you'd survive."

"Do it."

"Well, now…My lord, I'm afraid Lady Ji has become deluded…should I inform Lord Zhao?"

"My dear, the best we can do is try snap her out of this slump."

But the gentle approach clearly wouldn't work.

No, instead, Jia Chong opted for pulling on both of Tang Ji's pigtails, forcing her head off the table as Kuo Huai sat next to her. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-"

"Lady Ji, we can't have you being upset about something. You know how that will make Lord Zhao feel."

"He won't even know I'm upset. He never really does."

Well, that sounded bitterer than she intended…

"He notices a lot more than you realize."

"Huh?"

* * *

"_Jia Chong…have you seen Tang Ji?"_

"_No, Zhao, I haven't seen your wife. Why? Has something happened to her?"_

"_Well…not exactly…She's just been…kinda down, lately. I wanted to see if I could cheer her up with something. But I'm not sure what's even bothering her."_

"_You tell me this like I'll know how to help you, Zhao."_

"_Of course, I don't expect help…hell, she's my wife. If I had to ask for help to make her feel better, I'd be a terrible husband…"_

"_I suppose that's true. Well…you'd best keep looking for her, then. Wang Yuanji might know."_

"_Thanks, anyway."_

* * *

"Wait…he really noticed I was upset?"

"Like I said…he notices much more than you give him credit for."

Well, that would explain why he always seemed to be in a weird mood when she felt upset. He usually ran around trying to make her laugh…she always thought it was a coincidence…I mean, it didn't happen much.

"Well…I wouldn't want to bother him, anyway?"

"Bother him? It's not like you have to tell him to do anything."

"That's exactly the problem!"

The two sinister generals were a little taken back by the outburst…but it looked like she was finally opening up.

"I…I feel bad that I don't tell him what to do. Like…You guys and Yuanji have to do it for me when he's being lazy."

"And…is that an issue?"

"Yes! I let him get away with murder!"

Kuo Huai wanted to point out who she was talking to, but Jia Chong shook his head, already knowing that wouldn't be a great idea…Sarcasm wouldn't be too great to use on an upset Tang Ji.

"I give up way too easily when he wants to be lazy, so he gets away with everything…I'm worried that not being able to nag him because I'm worried he'll get upset is…well, it's wrapping me around his little finger."

"Hmm…I doubt he'd ever feel that way about it. Even if you were wrapped around his little finger, he'd never notice. I doubt he even notices you'd let him get away with anything."

"Well…I'm glad. You saying that makes me feel a bit better-" Wow, Jia Chong made someone feel better… "But…Still…then I just feel bad that you guys have to push him into doing things while I just let him be lazy."

Well, now this felt like a bit of a predicament…neither of the generals really knew how to respond, looking at each other and just shrugging. They knew she let him get away with a lot and Sima Zhao never really noticed it, he just went with it, so they weren't exactly mad about having to get him to move…

But it'd help if she could nag him. Kuo Huai was first to respond;

"Why not just be a bit harder on him? I know you might not want to upset him…but the worst thing he can do is grumble about it like he does with us."

"Well…yeah, I guess…"

"Let's face it…the only way he reacts when we tell him to do anything is to grumble a bit, say it's a pain in his rear and then does it. It's rare that we have to drag him…if you're the one asking him to do something, he'd probably be much more willing."

"Hmm…"

* * *

After this conversation, Tang Ji was…well, she felt BETTER. Not great but…better.

* * *

She decided that maybe it was best to be a bit harder on Zhao, just like Kuo Huai suggested to her…even Jia Chong seemed to think it was a good idea. Maybe they were right. Maybe Sima Zhao would be more willing to do things if it was her asking. Even then, the worst he could do is grumble at her. Or say no, but she doubted it would go THAT far…but she still worried…

* * *

"H-Hey…Zhao?"

"Well, there you are. I did wonder where you'd gotten to. Almost had me worried there. Where did you go, anyway?"

"Nowhere, really…just had to think for a while."

"Something been bothering you, Ji?"

Her brain was telling her to just find a way to drop the subject…but everything else in her was just screaming at her to see how it went if she asked him to do something he wouldn't be normally willing to do.

"No, not really…but, Zhao…"

"Hm?"

She stayed silent for a minute before quickly remembering the time and placing her hands on her hips, raising a brow, quickly putting on a façade of mild annoyance.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a war meeting with your Lord Sima Shi and Lord SIma Yi."

"U-Uhh…well…"

"A-ha! You're hiding here, aren't you?"

"Not like it's a good hiding place, I'm hiding in our room-"

"Zhao."

"Okay, I'm hiding. It's not like I'm missing anything important, Ji…"

Tang Ji could already see the childish pout forming as the conversation kept growing. He already knew he was being interrogated...He was just glad it wasn't Wang Yuanji doing this. God, that'd be terrifying…

But, then again…the look on his wife's face was a little terrifying. She was almost glaring at him…he felt a little small in comparison. And that was saying something when Tang Ji only got to the bottom of his chest, height wise…

"Zhao. Even if you can't be bothered, you have to go to war council's to speak with soldiers, as well as your brother and father!"

"Not to mention my mother, isn't that a good reason not to go-"

"Sima Zhao!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Well…she was definitely scary like this…he's not sure he wanted it to happen again.

"Now, come on, Zhao. If I have to nag you to go, then I will."

"Ji…You don't usually nag me like this…"

"And I doubt I will, much…but I'll do it if I have to."


	35. Gan Ning IV -Violence-

**_Wait, how long has it been? Whoops...I think I forgot about this story for a while...But, I'll be trying to do more of it. I'm just struggling with which characters to write for, seeing as I have to look up historical information, rather than just running around on the KOEI wiki and hoping it tells me more stuff._**

**_I'll try my best, though!_**

* * *

**Gan Ning IV ~Violence~**

* * *

Xi Shi knew what she was getting into when she married the former pirate, Gan Ning. She knew everything he had done wrong and she would never condone such things. But, she knew he was a softie at heart, but he would never admit such a thing.

Even with all of these things he had done, Xi Shi still managed to fall for him. Yet, everyone was always shocked that she had married him. They figured it was a silly crush and she'd get over it. But, they didn't count on Gan Ning falling for Xi Shi and even proposing to her.

Mid battle, Xi Shi hated to admit that she found it fascinating to watch her husband fight, enemy after enemy. She struggled to keep her eyes off him, even with the mindless violence happening around her.

There were always new things she noticed about him during every battle. Well…during their entire marriage.

For starters, Gan Ning was a very loyal and protective man, especially during a battle. Xi Shi had gotten herself into a lot of trouble over the years and Gan Ning was always there to save her, even before they were married. If ever she was in serious trouble, Gan Ning was always sure to slaughter them for even touching his wife. She grew used to watching him spilling blood to protect her. It became a twisted way of life for her.

She felt almost sad, knowing that the sight of her husband killing another human before her very eyes felt so natural. She used to feel sick at the sight of blood (especially if her husband has the blood of his enemies splattered across him), but now she could practically shrug it off like it was nothing.

Seeing death wasn't a bother, anymore. Weirdly, Gan Ning was the one who made sure of this.

Others claimed that he stole her innocence (but she knew she wasn't exactly 'innocent'), but she would say that it was a relief. In a time of war, she knew she wasn't allowed to have emotions. She was thankful that she had Gan Ning to lead her through the war. She felt like she'd be useless without him.

* * *

"What's with all the day dreaming?"

"Uwah!"

The young woman jumped as her husband gently placed his chin on the top of her head, practically head-butting the former pirate, thought he didn't seem so fussed about it, just chuckling at her reaction. Well, he always did like sneaking up on her.

"Gan Ning!"

"Can't help myself. But, seriously…you keep day dreaming, lately. Not a bad thing, but it's a pain when I want to, y'know…talk to my wife."

"Sorry…I didn't realize-"

"Don't go apologizing. I just wanna know…c'mon, what the hell ya thinkin' so much about?"

Humming a little, Xi Shi turned herself around so she could look up at her husband, a small smile on her face as she pulled him into a soft embrace, even confusing the man before her as he just blinked at her sudden affection (especially after he decided to sneak up on her).

"I'm thinking about how thankful I am to you. Gan Ning, you're the best~!"

"No, seriously, where is all this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I just like reminding you how great you are for everything you do for me~!"

"You don't need to remind me, I know how great I am."

Now she couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she couldn't hold back a giggle as she looked up to her husband, smiling.

* * *

"_A-Ahh…D-Don't…"_

_Shaking, as she tried to back away from her attacker, Xi Shi was terrified. Yes, she had always been scared in this war, attempting to hide it, but her life had never been so in danger. Now, a group of men stood before her, outnumbering her as they whispered amongst themselves about how to be rid of this 'nuisance' who was trying to crawl away in the dirt._

"_Leave me alone!"_

_Her scream acted like a trigger, as she was thrown into shock, practically curling into a fragile ball when the men seemed to fall to the floor, blood flowing around her small feet as it was spurting from the bodies of the men who had once had her surrounded._

"_Xi Shi…!"_

_Looking up, the young woman blinked, her terrified eyes adjusting to the man before her, recognizing him as; "X-Xingba…"_

_Gan Ning knelt down, his hands softly on her shoulders, worry etched onto his face as he looked down at her shaking form, before he jumped when she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her thin arms around his muscular form, whimpering into his collar, not caring that she was leaning her body into the fresh blood that was on his tanned skin._

"_Hey, hey…its okay, I'm here now. You don't need to worry about anything, anymore."_

"_I-I'm sorry…I…I didn't know what to do-!"_

_And now, neither did Gan Ning. He wasn't a man who could comfort someone very well, especially not a woman. But, this was his wife and he wanted her to feel comforted. To know she was safe now, in his arms. Yet, all he could do was hold her, softly stroking her hair, just allowing her to sob into his well sculpted chest._

* * *

"Hey! You're day dreaming again!"

"Uwaaaah! I'm sorry~! W-Wait! No! Don't tickle-NOOOOO~!"

The memory she was thinking of disappeared into the abyss of her mind when her husband threw his arms around her, keeping his hands under her arms, tickling her in that sensitive area, moving from there to her thin sides and around. He just chuckled as she squirmed under his touch, giggling like a child, attempting to swat away his hands, to no avail.

* * *

Maybe she was a little weak, especially in comparison to him, but he never minded that. He loved her for it. He prayed she never stained her soft hands with as much blood as he had.

He wished that she could stay away from battles, in general. But, Xi Shi was a determined woman. She wouldn't be swayed away from a fight so easily.

Just another reason why he loved her.


	36. Xu Shu VI -My Place-

_**Oops...another Xu Shu.**_

_**Can't be stopped.**_

_**Weirdly, I want to write one for Wei Yan? But I have no idea how to write for that guy? I mean, in DW7:E, he is so fricking...well, adorable as a husband. He might only say a few words, but he's great. So, he could be soon. Once I figure out how to wRITE.**_

* * *

**Xu Shu VI ~My Place~**

* * *

Shi Tian remembered a time where her husband, Xu Shu, was a very confused young man…he moved from army to army, not really knowing what to do with himself. Even when he stopped with the Shu army, if was only for so long. At the time, the young lady wasn't married to Xu Shu. But, she had met him on more than one occasion and the two were just as awkward back then.

After that, she had found out about him working for Wei as a strategist. Liu Bei was determined to find him and convince him to come back to Shu, as he had grown fond of the man.

It took a while, but he had agreed to join against their fight against Wei. At the time, she didn't know why she was so glad that he had come back. But, she couldn't help but blush around him.

Now, here she was, sat in married bliss with him. Sat in his lap, she nuzzled her head into his chest, looking very pleased with herself, until he looked up and noticed a perplexed look resting upon his face.

"Ah? Yuanzhi?"

"Yes? Is something bothering you, my lady?"

"No, I…I wanted to ask you the same thing…you look like you're thinking really hard about something."

"Hmm…maybe so…I guess I have a lot to think about…a lot of things to be thankful for…"

"To be thankful for?"

He couldn't help but chuckle as she tilted her head to the side, giving her husband a look of pure confusion. He couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable, even when she was confused like this.

"Yes, well…I'm definitely very thankful for what I have."

"You've made me really curious…what exactly are you thankful for?"

"I'm very thankful…that I finally know my place in the world."

The young man blushed a little when he wife seemed to get very excited, leaning up towards her husband's face with a smile. "Really? I-I know you've always been so confused and frustrated with such a thing, so…I'm very glad that you know, now!"

"Well…I have you to thank for it?"

"Eh? M-Me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Well, for her it was extremely hard to believe. She, much like him, never had much confidence in herself, so hearing that he wanted to thank her for something in his life actually surprised her. All she could do was blush as she looked up at her husband, blinking in confusion.

"Now, now…don't look at me like that…see, it's like this-" She couldn't help but perk up, wondering what he'd have to say. "I'm thankful that you've given me my place in the world?"

"E-Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Until I met you, I wandered the lands trying to find my place in this world, never being able to figure out what to do with myself in my life. When I came back to Shu and properly spoke with you I realized…My place was in Shu, so I could be with all these friends I'd made. Then, I fell in love with you. And my place became clear."

Another bat of her eyelids was aimed at Xu Shu as he just chuckled, noticing how she was growing so impatient. He softly stroked her cheek as he carried on;

"I now know that my place is by your side, protecting you. In our vows, I promised to remain by your side until the end of my days, protecting you as your husband. That's why I was brought into this world. To meet you and stay beside you."

"I didn't take you for the type to believe in things like fate, Yuanzhi…"

"I didn't, for a while. But, coming to Shu and finding love couldn't have just been a coincidence. I believe that I was supposed to come here. It's why I know my place is in Shu, by your side."

She was in shock, really. Her day started off pretty normally, so she didn't expect to be thrown into this kind of conversation with her husband. Such an embarrassing conversation…

Her blush intensified when she heard her husband chuckle at her red face, opting to try and hide her face, shoving it straight into the collar of her husband's jacket. "D-Don't laugh!"

"I can't help myself." She felt him softly stroking her hair as his other, free hand rubbed against her back gently, in a way that comforted her. It was one of the only ways to stop her being so embarrassed.

After so long of being married, you'd think she'd stop being so shy and easily embarrassed around him, but that seemed impossible. Even Xu Shu had grown more open with her, trying to be silly and get her to be just as open, but he would be the first to admit he had moments of going back to being his easily embarrassed self.

"Come, now. Don't go hiding your face like that."

"You'll just laugh at me…"

"I would never do that."

"You just did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yuanzhi, you're mean!"

Now he knew he was making it worse, but he really couldn't help himself. She just made such cute faces when she started to feel embarrassed, especially when she finally looked up to glare at him, pouting. "Now, now...don't go glaring."

She gave up. Nothing stopped her beloved from teasing her and she had no real way of teasing him.

Well, it's not like she hated it…it made her feel, weirdly, loved. He teased her because he wanted her to come out of her shell more. She'd get there, one day…she had her moments.

Thinking about what he said, though, she was extremely happy. She couldn't help but smile, knowing he loved her so much that he would always be by her side, saying it was his place in life.

And her place was by his side. And it always would be.


	37. Wei Yan I -Smile-

**_He's not as hard to write as I thought._****  
**

**_I kind of lost it near the end, so I do apologize that this is kind of short...and the ending is pretty...average...so, yeah...sorry about that._**

* * *

**Wei Yan I ~Smile~**

* * *

The feral officer, known as Wei Yan, was a very simple man. He was a man of very few words (for no known reason). He worked more on his actions, rather than words and people understood him pretty well to say he used very few words.

It was a surprise that he ended up with a wife with his lack of communication so obvious. Yet, here she was, a young woman who was much smaller than him and actually had quite the pretty face to go with her petite figure. So, yes, a lot of people were shocked when she agreed to marry the man. But it was amazing to see him actually look pretty happy.

* * *

"Simaji…"

"Ah? Something wrong, Wenchang?"

* * *

She always spoke to him in an average way, not afraid to use larger words (much to his own dismay). Wei Yan wasn't the smartest man around, but he had his own ways of working around it, but that usually ended up with him being told off in the end.

The young lady was always seen smiling, even in battle. She usually seemed to just be happy helping everyone around her…she was gentle and kind-hearted.

Once again; it was definitely a surprise that she married Wei Yan of all people.

But, lately, she didn't seem to be smiling as much. Her brow was usually furrowed, for once. And it was worrying Wei Yan…yet, he didn't know how to help her. So, he just wanted to try anything.

* * *

"You…sad…a lot…" Nailed it.

"Sad? I'm not sad. Where has this come from?"

"No…smile…"

"I'm a bit confused, Wenchang…I'm not smiling?"

"Simaji…sad…me…sad…"

"Oh, Wenchang…I'm not sad, please don't feel like that…"

It wasn't hard to make her feel bad about things. Still, all he wanted to know was why she was frowning so much, lately…he didn't plan on making her feel guilty for worrying him.

As a husband, he was actually wonderful. He was actually sweet and protective of her. He tried his best to tell her how he felt about her and it was very sweet to hear.

"No…feel…bad...me…just want…you…smile…"

"Oh, I know…you've always said that to me. I'm sorry if I haven't been smiling much, lately…you know I've been busy and it does get stressful. But, I'll be sure to smile more often."

A small smile appeared on her face, but her husband didn't seem fazed by it, staring her down before bringing himself closer to her, looking down at her. This was normally his way of intimidating people. But, for Simaji, it just meant he wasn't convinced of her smile.

"Faked."

"You really think so? Well, I- Eek~!" The young woman let out a squeal as her husband leant down, grabbing his wife, and throwing her over his shoulder, practically having her hanging above the ground, bashing her fists against his back, screeching at him. "Wenchang! Put me down! What are you doing?!"

"Make…happy…relax…wife…"

"I can't exactly relax when you have me over your shoulder!"

It wasn't like Wei Yan was mischievous or anything. This was actually the first time he'd tried anything that seemed playful, especially since he responded to her whining and groaning with a hearty laugh, only stopping when he felt her slap the bare flesh of his back (which to him just felt like a mosquito bite).

She almost wanted to smile at the strange situation she was now in with her husband, but she insisted on complaining about it, smacking against her husband's back (even reaching further down to slap against his backside once, but he didn't seem to care).

"Please put me dooooown-oh. You actually did it." Yes, she was surprised that he put her down. Kind of. He still had his hands on her waist, holding her up, but she has her feet on the floor as she curiously looked up at him. "What was that for?"

"Try…make…happy…"

"I am happy."

"Why…no…smile…?"

"Like I said; I'm just stressed out."

"Then I…make…feel…better…"

His hands never left her waist as they spoke. He just kept staring down at her as he let himself bend over to rest his masked face upon hers, nuzzling it into her thick hair.

Now, to others, this would have seems strange. But, Wei Yan knew what he was doing. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her giggling below him.

She had always found strange amusement in such actions from the man, who was known to others as a 'beast'. Others found it strange, to see him being affectionate towards anyone, Simaji found it endearing, but it didn't stop it being amusing.

"Wenchang, you don't have to do this."

That just made him carry on, though wrapping his arms further around her waist. Oh God, she knew what he was doing.

"No, don't you dare! Eek!"

For the second time that day, she felt her feet lifted off the floor as her husband stood up straight, his large height allowing him to lift her pretty high, his forehead still (technically) touching her own, as she held onto him for dear life, hoping he wouldn't go dropping her.

"Put me down!"

"Smile."

"I'm smiling, now stop~!"

"Will…not…"

"Wenchang~!"

He seemed a little too pleased with himself as his wife began screeching at him from in his arms, kicking beneath her, trying to stop him, but to no avail.

Though, as much as she was pouting and screeching like a banshee at him, We Yan could see a genuine smile on her gentle features, and that made him grin at her.

* * *

When he asked her to marry him, all he asked was that she kept smiling and laughing for him. He loved her smile and the sound of her soft laughter echoing into his ears. She was happy to give him that and even more. She didn't know what it was, but she fell for him.

Well, it helped that he acted like a puppy, sometimes…


End file.
